The Harder They Fall
by Willful Redhead
Summary: There's trouble at Circle Bar Seven and the brothers have to rally together, but what will they do when it is Big Brother who is in need of rescue?
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a story, I've been working on for awhile, but finally had time to clean up and post. I hope you enjoy it. I really have loved not only all the friendly encouragement and suggestions, but also the growing list of stories about the boys. Please read and review._

**. . . The Harder They Fall**

_By Willful Redhead_

"Get back in bed!" Adam said seeing Hannah turn the corner and step into the kitchen.

"No." She wrinkled her brow and crossed her arms.

"Hannah, go back to bed. You were up all night last night." Adam was exhausted himself and had no ability to hide his irritation with his wife.

"No." She said again.

"Guthrie, what kind of sentence is 'Get back in bed'?" Adam asked his youngest brother who had the misfortune of still sitting at the breakfast table.

"Imperative." Guthrie said weakly avoiding his sister-in-law's eyes, but not daring to cross his oldest brother when it came to proper grammar. Adam was always correcting their grammar - an old holdover from their mother who had been an English teacher.

"Adam . . ." She said. "Leave Guthrie out of it."

"Imperative Hannah, not interrogative. It doesn't require a response. Go back to bed!"

"I know what imperative means, Adam." She sounded pretty pissed off Guthrie thought.

"I'm gonna go." Guthrie said slinking out of the room as fast as his feet could carrying him.

"Wait!" Hannah said. "Guth, do you even have a lunch?"

"I'll buy. I got money. Don't worry Hannah." He rushed down the back steps the screen door banging behind him.

"See, nothing left for you to do." Adam said.

"You got as much sleep as I did."

"Yeah, but you just got over that pneumonia." His voice was harsh and clipped. If it had been in the first month she'd married him, his tone would have frightened her. But she had quickly learned that Adam always opted for anger over worry or fear; and given his harsh entrance into adulthood, he was usually worried about one of his brothers.

She stood where she was determined, her arms crossed. She stared him down and could see him grind his teeth in frustration.

"I can pick you up, girl. It's more work carrying a sack of grain that carrying you. I'll sling you in that bed myself."

"You can, but I feel like you should know, I'm a kicker."

"Oh, I'm aware of that darling. Now, take that pretty little backside of yours upstairs and go back to bed."

She sighed, knowing that once his mind was set, there was very little she could do to persuade him. "Come back to bed with me." She said blinking up at him with wide eyes.

He laughed. "You are mean girl. You don't even fight fair." She grinned at him, glad that he'd relented from his harsh mood even if it was just a little bit.

"Honey, you are so tired too. Come on. There's no way you won't hear the phone." She reached for his hand.

"Nah, I'm going to the sheriff's office again." He looked down chewing the inside of his lip. "I'll lay down when I get back." Holding onto her hand he pulled her toward him. "Please, honey. I can't have you sick too." He rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"Daniel will come home, Adam. He's just hot-tempered. Just like another McFadden, I know. He's nineteen. He can manage." She said wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest. The familiar thump of his heart was comforting to her.

"I shoulda kept my temper." He said softly for the hundredth time since Daniel had slammed the door shut the night before. "It's my fault."

"He's not a child, Adam. He's a grown man who ought to know better. You aren't responsible for him storming off. That's a choice he made." She loved Daniel but there was no way she'd let her husband suffer for the choices of his impetuous younger brother. She squeezed him protectively.

"I know, but he's young still."

"When you were the same age, you'd been raising Daniel and his brothers for two solid years! And you say _I _baby them!" She shook her head at him.

"That isn't a fair comparison." He said sighing. "Danny's always been so difficult. He feels things so deeply." Adam sighed thinking again of Daniel at nine trying to process the loss of his parents. "Mom understood him best. Losing her was hard. But it was the worst for him, I think. She had a way of helping him. She could always make it better and just wish I could ask her. She'd know how to talk to him." He sighed.

Hannah said nothing, but simply kept her arms around Adam. She was such a comfort to him. He couldn't imagine facing these last few days alone. But sometimes he wondered if the life he'd given her wasn't too hard; the weight of his family burdens and responsibilities too much for her soft shoulders. In the last two months alone, they'd suffered a miscarriage and then she'd ended up with pneumonia after standing in the rain with another McFadden brother. She had been so lovingly, sweet to his broken-hearted baby brother, and he knew she would do the same for his hothead brother Daniel.

"Hannah Joy, you go and get some rest now." He said but this time his voice was soft and gentle.

"Okay but after you talk to the sheriff promise you'll rest too." She looked up with big brown eyes, and he was done for. She could've asked him to eat a live snake and he would've said yes.

"I promise it, girl." He said smiling in spite of the fact that everything was in chaos.

"Alright then." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Everything's gonna be okay." She rubbed his chest with the flat of her hand.

"How can you be sure?" He asked her.

"Because you are a good dad, Adam J. Daniel knows right from wrong."

"I love you, you know that?" He rubbed her cheek, thinking that there were really no words fit to express the depth of what he felt for her. "Go on, girl."

She kissed him once more and then turned and went up the stairs to their room. He watched her thinking that the smartest thing he could do would be to follow her upstairs and climb into bed and curl up next to her. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He turned and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel had driven ten miles out of Murphys and knew it was a mistake. The entire thing was ridiculous and he knew it. But Adam always seemed to say just the right thing to push him over the edge so that he found himself leaving all good sense and sanity behind. He sighed and gripped the steering wheel of Rob's Chevy tighter. It was stupid. He should just go home. But somehow he couldn't stop himself. The truck sped on its path away from his brothers; away from home.

***7***

Ford McFadden tried to focus on his geometry teacher's words, but couldn't. The echoes of the fight rang in his ears and he felt sick to his stomach.

_I want to go home._ He thought.

He could close his eyes and see his brothers still; angry, red-faced and shouting. He hated fighting. _Hated_ it. It would leave him feeling completely shredded inside for hours, no days afterwards.

The fights had become less frequent lately. Maybe it was because all his brothers seemed to mellow with age, but it was more likely Hannah's influence. She kept Adam calm and they all behaved better for her sake. He sighed completely ignoring math class and resting his head on his folded arms. He wished he could run home now. Hannah would be the only one there. He was envious of Guthrie's ability to openly snuggle up to their sister-in-law. He wished sometimes he was young enough too, for her to see him as just a boy still. Times like this he felt like a boy; times like this were the only times he truly _felt_ like an orphan. He was adrift with no grown ups to comfort him, and he longed for his mother's sweet voice reassuring him.

_Forget this! _He thought and gathering his books strode boldly out of class. His teacher watched him go, saying nothing. That was the upside of being calm, obedient and dependable - teachers just assumed you had permission; after all Ford McFadden would never cut class.

***7***

Crane McFadden shook his head at his older brother and said again, "They are too much alike for our good."

"You tell ol' Danny boy that and he'll snap you in half little brother."

"That's the truth!" Crane sighed and lifted another bale of hay into the stall. "Give it another eight hours, Daniel will be back. He loves this ranch just as much as he hates it. I guess I didn't really help things, either. Adam's got a temper, but it doesn't change he was right. Daniel's told old not to think of the consequences of his choices."

"Well, we all got our own burdens to shoulder." Brian said with a wry chuckle. "I wasn't any easier on him. I know how he feels though; wanting so bad to get away and be free." He leaned on the shovel in his hands and sighed wistfully. "But how could I leave?"

Crane nodded understanding. "It always comes back to The Brotherhood." He agreed using Hannah's favorite term for the brothers. "How can we be free if one of us is trapped?"

"Adam's not trapped, Crane. Dad was right, Junior was born to ranch. He was just fighting against gravity. You think he'd be happy in college? Medical school? Not my big brother. Look at him! He's gloriously happy! We've got good stock, bright prospects and he's got an angel of a wife who even puts up with us. Adam's not trapped and neither are you."

"Who said I was talking about, Adam." Crane said meeting Brian's eyes. "I gotta go check on those yearlings." He turned and left Brian alone; stunned and speechless.

***7***

Brian saw Ford slink across the yard and disappear into the barn. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see Ford McFadden cutting class. "Atta boy!" He said with a grin, but then he thought about it and realized that Adam and Daniel's fight might have greater repercussions than anyone realized. He sighed thinking of his shy, quiet younger brother and realized what Ford probably needed more than his big brother harassing him for cutting class.

He found her sorting out laundry in the front room. She was completely surrounded by socks.

"You seen Adam?" She asked.

"Nope. Having fun?"

She glared at him. "I hate socks! Look," She held up a long white sock. "This one has grey around the top and this one," She held up another long white sock. "This one has a blue toe. And this one," She held up yet another long white sock. "Has a red stripe at the top!"

He laughed. "Just pair 'em up. None of the boys are gonna care! It's down inside a boot."

She shook her head at him. "Cowboys." She said irritated.

"Speaking of cowboys, one of your little cowboys snuck back home and is moping around the barn like calf that got taken from his mama."

"Guthrie?" She asked him.

"Nope." He said.

"Ford." She said quietly. "He didn't touch his dinner last night but he wouldn't say a word to me. That boy is shut up like a clam shell sometimes."

"He hates fighting. He would run and hide under the table whenever me and Adam used to get into it. I forget sometimes how sensitive he is."

"You think he wants to be left alone?" She asked Brian nervously.

"What's your gut say?"

"To go out there and wrap my arms around him." She said without hesitation "but sometimes a man gets insulted by babying." She told him.

He put a hand on her arm, "Always go with your gut when it comes to these cowboys, Hannah." He smiled at her. "You are a good mama, Sis, and my brothers need you." He hadn't realized what he said until after he'd said it. He had a brief flash of that moment when they'd all jumped up for joy to put their arms around her as she announced her pregnancy, and then later seeing her asleep in that hospital bed so small and so damn vulnerable, that he'd gone home and chopped an entire cord of wood because it was either that or beat the living crap out of someone.

Her dark eyes filled with tears, and she said nothing. He kissed her cheek, so sorry he'd reminded her. "I'm sorry, Hannah." He said gently.

"Nothing to be sorry for." She said taking in a deep breath, and she smiled up into his eyes, as he tried to remember why he'd once told Adam he didn't like her.

"I'll finish these stupid socks, but don't expect any of yours to match." He told her and watched her go out the back door to the barn.

***7***

Hannah could see Ford sitting with one of the baby goats. He was such a gentle spirit. Crane had told her once that of all of them, Ford was most like their mother in temperament; quiet, calm, gentle. She constantly fought an urge to baby him and protect him. Both Ford and Guthrie seemed younger than their actual ages. There was a gentle sweetness about the both of them. But unlike Guthrie who literally hung onto her, Ford was shy, and held back. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable and so she held back too, but times like now, she wondered if that was really what Ford wanted at all.

"Ford?" She said softly and he looked shocked that she'd found him. He hung his head already ashamed that he'd cut class.

"Hannah, I . . ." He started to rise and looked ready to run. She sat down beside him on a bale of hay.

"I don't know about you, Ford, but its been a pretty crumby couple of days." He sat back down relaxing. He said nothing, but glanced at her.

"You know, Guthrie has been hanging around me. It's like a got a shadow." She said looking at him.

"He gets like that when he's upset. He used to be stuck to Adam like glue - especially when he was little." Ford said softly.

"And what about you? What do you do when you're upset?" She asked gently.

"Me, um . . . I don't know." He said very quietly.

"You go out to the baby goats or the foals. You don't eat your supper, and you stay as far away from me as you can." She looked at him. He was looking down at the ground, unable to look her in the eyes. "I sort of let you be sometimes because I figured you were shy and didn't need me being pushy."

"You aren't pushy." He said.

She reached over and put an arm around him. "No, but maybe with you I ought to be." She said, and he leaned into her then, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I hate it when they fight." He whispered. "It makes me feel all alone. It makes me feel like I _am_ an orphan."

"Me too, Ford." She kissed his cheek. "Whenever you feel all alone, you can come to me." She told him. "I don't mind one bit."

He looked her in the eyes then. "I didn't want to be pushy." He said with the slightest hint of a grin.

She smiled at him then. Ford was funny. So sweet, but then he'd do something like that, and you knew that one day, he was gonna be trouble. "It's always the quiet ones, you gotta look out for." She said shaking her head at him. And then she enveloped him in a hug. Releasing him she said, "Come on, little brother, I'm gonna teach you how to make a berry cobbler. Someday your wife will thank me for it."

Ford watched her. He still felt stressed out about Daniel, but he felt better somehow too. Hannah was smart, that's what Crane had told him once. She was especially smart about people. She was one of only a few people that he had ever seen who could actually manage Brian. She could handle him even better than Adam. He guessed that she was pretty smart about him too.

"You coming or not?" She asked hesitating in the doorway of the barn, and he quickly rose and followed her. As they stepped out of the barn into the brightness of the day, he reached for her hand without even thinking about it first. He watched the side of her face, but she showed no reaction other than to gently squeeze his fingers. They stepped into the house together, and holding onto her hand, he found he didn't feel like an orphan at all.

***7***

Adam McFadden had finally left the sheriff's office after antagonizing everyone there. He'd been sent out after being told the same thing for the hundredth time.

"Daniel is nineteen, Adam. He's an adult and he isn't missing."

He sighed looking up at the grey afternoon sky. He sat on a bench near where the jeep was parked. The whole stupid fight had been ridiculous. He'd just become so frustrated with Daniel. It was as if Daniel knew exactly what to say to send him over the edge so that he left reason and sanity behind. Hannah had warned him to wait to talk to Daniel after he'd calmed down, but he hadn't listened. He was so stupid. They all looked to him for answers and stability and times like this always reminded him that he was no smarter than any of them. The fact that he was in charge was a simple luck of the draw. He was no father.

_Father_.

The word sent a jolt through his system like an electrical charge. No, he wasn't going to be a father.

"_Then what is it? You've been acting strange all afternoon."_

"_That's because I'm pregnant."_

If he closed his eyes he could see her face all lit up with joy and still feel down to the core of his soul the shock and the indescribable joy. A baby. The two of them with a baby all their own. He was going to be a father, and this time it would be on his own terms. He'd never felt so happy and so terrified all at once.

Later, sitting in the waiting room, holding his breath, he could think only of her. He couldn't imagine a life without her. He'd been alone for twenty-seven long years trying to squash the crushing weight of loneliness by focusing on his brothers and their needs. The doctor's words, "Your brothers got her here in time," slammed into him like a hammer and he had nearly fainted, his brothers holding him up as he wept.

Later he had sat with her watching her sleep, waiting for her to open her eyes. She looked small and helpless; pale and weak. He longed to have her awaken and open her eyes, but dreaded it too, knowing the anguish she would suffer.

_I lost the baby_.

Her dark eyes had filled with tears, and he felt like he'd been struck. He'd done his best to comfort her then and in the days and months since, but he wasn't sure he'd done a good job. Pain and sorrow were difficult for him. It had always been that way. At least it had been that way since he was seventeen years old, and some foolish trucker had slammed his rig into his parents erasing the original version of Adam Jackson McFadden, Jr. and replacing it with the worry-filled, grumpy premature old-man that he'd become.

He sighed and looked up at the sky again realizing it was dark. He'd been sitting in the same spot for hours, brooding. He knew he ought to get up right then and head home. No sense sitting here reviewing painful memories.

"_You can't boss me, Adam!" Daniel said angrily._

"_Here it is." Adam thought. "We've been putting this off for weeks now."_

"_I don't care how old you are, you are still my little brother, and I still run this ranch!" Adam said feeling his blood pressure rise._

"_Adam," Hannah said gently. "Why don't we . . ."_

"_You gonna argue he's being responsible?" Adam said sharply._

"_Leave her out of this!" Daniel said angrily._

"_Oh, now, you care about this family? Now, you are thinking of others first?"_

"_All I do is think about this damn family! I could be out touring! Lots of guys my age do! That's how you get your start. You play backup in crap bands, working and working to find better and better bands to work with - until you finally make a name for yourself. But I'm not doing that. Nope! Just today I got to spend my time mucking out a horse stall, and I'll bet tomorrow I'll get to spend some time with those cows!"_

"_Fine then - just go! You think we are just dying to keep you here? All you do is whine and complain about how trapped you are. Did you even ask me? Have you ever once asked me?" Adam could feel the vein bulging in his neck. He could see all of his brother's faces - frightened. Both Guthrie and Ford were standing just a half step behind Hannah, Guthrie holding onto her arm._

"_What?" Daniel said._

"_You never asked me if you could leave did you? You don't even know me, Daniel. You think I'm some damn evil tyrant? Fine, that's just what I'll be. You wanna go play that gig during the middle of calving and leave us short-handed, fine go. We don't need your help. We can make do. But when it's over, don't bother coming back. You keep telling us there's nothing for you here. Well, fine. There's nothing for you here." He turned and stormed out the front door and down the steps. He thought he'd walk until he reached Sonora but instead turned and went into the barn and sat at his father's desk. The picture of his mother to his left seemed to bore a hole right through him._

_I'm so sorry, Mom. You always understood him best. _

_He heard the truck pull up and looking out through the window, he could see Rob's truck parked in front and he watched Daniel take the steps two at a time down into the yard. And with a splattering of gravel, Danny was gone. He sighed, rising to stand at the door of the barn looking out to the yard and house. He could see Guthrie standing in the middle of the yard watching the truck disappear into the night. He could see Crane and Brian standing at the window, with Evan and Ford behind them. Hannah stood in the open door until she went down the steps to where Guthrie stood, and wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder, she led him back inside._

"_Ah, hell." He thought. "I pretty much screwed that up." _

_He didn't have the guts to go inside and face them all. He was ashamed. He stayed where he was, hiding like a child until at last she had come out to find him. She was wrapped in his coat, not her own. She always did that; stole his clothes - especially when she needed comfort. It killed him. When they'd brought her home for the hospital, she climbed into bed, wrapped in his favorite blue Henley. When he'd asked her about it she had said softly, "It's like having your arms around me all the time. It makes me feel better." And he had to look away from her, not wanting her to see his tears._

"_Are you going to hide out here for the rest of your life?" She asked leaning against the doorway._

"_Maybe." He said not meeting her eyes._

"_You missed the best part. Brian lit into him after you stormed out. Even Crane got irritated with him. It got kind of ugly."_

"_Really because I thought I took care of all that. I'm the one who told him to go." He hung his head._

"_I thought you made it clear that he was always free to go." She said, and he had come undone then. Only she had understood what he'd been trying to tell Daniel._

"_I don't want him to feel trapped." He said as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_I know that." She said. "He isn't trapped. He's terrified. It is easier to blame your brothers and your responsibilities than to admit you're too scared to go." _

"_I guess." He said. "I want him to know he's free but I don't want him to leave like this. I can't have him leave like this."_

"_Hey, he'll cool off. He'll come home." She said softly. "It's okay, Adam."_

"_No, it isn't." He said looking up at her._

"_No, but it will be." She ran a gentle hand through his thick hair. "We'll make it okay."_

He should go home to her now. He glanced at his watch. It was almost nine. She'd be so worried. He was a jerk all the way around; a bad brother, a horrible stand-in father, and crappy husband. He turned to climb into the jeep and turning the key over, he was met with silence. He remembered now, how the fight had begun.

"_You get a chance to look at the jeep?" He'd asked Daniel. "There's something wrong. Hannah wanted to take it into town, but it wouldn't start."_

"_I had rehearsal. You look at it or Brian. Why is it always me?" Daniel said irritated._

_Great! _ Adam thought exasperated. A smart man would've gone to a nearby house and asked to use the phone or see if they could jump start it. A sensible man would've called his wife and explained things. But Adam was lost in a well of self-hatred and pity. Instead he turned and started walking home.

***7***

Hannah stood on the porch wearing Adam's jean jacket and watching the road. Brian stepped out on the porch.

"I'm gonna take the truck into town." He said to her. "He probably just got looking for Daniel and forgot to call us."

"Adam?" She asked looking up at Brian skeptically.

"Yeah. Mr. Responsibility." He sighed. "This would be a lot easier if you weren't so smart."

"Maybe the jeep broke down." She said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't start the other day."

"That's true. And maybe he was out in the middle of nowhere so he couldn't call." He sighed. It was just as hard to convince himself as it was to convince her.

He put a hand on her arm. "Listen, I'll drive around and see what I can see. Don't worry." She tilted her head at him rolling her eyes.

"Alright, try not to worry too much. You stay here in case he calls. It's gonna be alright, Hannah." He said.

"You're saying that? You?" She said incredulous.

"Yeah, see what living with a woman's done to me. I hope you're happy. Next thing you know I'll be going to see romantic comedies at the movies, and listening to love songs." He laughed and she did too, but both of them were covering up all the fear that lay just beneath the surface.

"He's fine." She said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah. I'll call you if I find anything, okay? Go on inside. It's cold and you only just got better. I'll find him, Sis. Don't worry." He squeezed her arm, and she watched him as he climbed up into the old truck. It sputtered to life and he disappeared down the driveway and onto the main road. She sighed and went into the house where Crane stood just inside the door waiting for her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"10:30." He said. She sat down on the couch, avoiding the armchair where the two of them always sat, smashed together in a small space. "You hungry at all?" He asked. "You didn't eat much at dinner."

"No." She said. She glanced over at Crane who looked uncomfortable and worried. "There's nothing to be upset about." She said. "Adam's fine. He just went off looking for Daniel. You know how he gets after he blows up. He feels so guilty after, and can't stop obsessing about it until he makes it right."

"Yeah, that's the truth." Crane said smiling at her, but he was thinking that there was no way on God's green earth that Adam would be gone this long without telling Hannah where he was.

"Tell me a story about him, when he was little." She said settling back and tucking her legs up under herself.

"Adam was never little." Crane said laughing. "He was born an old man."

"A worried old man." She agreed with a grin.

"No, the worrying came later. He was a wild man. He and Brian used to drive Mom crazy. She'd be looking for them, and find them hanging from the top rafter of the barn or just about to set off a homemade bomb they'd created. Once they decided to paint the barn using the garden hose, an old motor and a ten gallon can of paint. She caught them, but just _after_ Adam had turned it on! What a disaster!"

"It's hard to picture him that way. One thing Adam's not is reckless." She said looking at Crane. "How much did it change him?"

"Oh, I . . ." He paused and rose. "You want a beer? I want a beer." He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two beers. He handed her one but she just set it aside.

"I'm sorry Crane, I didn't mean to . . ."

"No, it isn't that." He sighed. "It changed him completely. It changed us all completely."

"It was a stupid question." She said. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands and thought about opening that beer, but still she didn't.

"Nah, Sis. It's okay. He was really carefree before. He didn't worry. He was kind of a daredevil. But most of the important things about him were still the same. He was loyal, and caring and thoughtful. He paid more attention to the little guys than most big brothers. That was Mom's doing though. She always taught us that brothers stick together first."

Hannah smiled. "I wish I had known her. I really admire her."

"You would've got along like sisters." Crane said. "I don't know, afterwards it sort of made us all more cautious and every one of us careful to be sure that the people we love, understand how much we love them. You never know what can happen."

"Yeah. That's why fighting is so hard on everybody. Poor Ford, he was a wreck. I don't think he'd eaten or slept a wink. And he's so gentle too. He never wants to cause any trouble or make any waves."

"Yeah, and he's slow to say what he needs." Crane agreed.

"I've sort of let him be because I thought that was what he wanted, but I think maybe that was a mistake."

"He wants to be like Guthrie." Crane said wisely. "You watch him when Guthrie sits close to you. You can see it in his eyes, but he's too shy."

"Well, that's a problem I can fix easy." She smiled. "I hope he's brave enough to tell me when I start smothering him too much." She glanced at the clock. 11:15 p.m. "Something is really wrong. He'd never stay away this long without saying something." She bit the inside of her lower lip.

***7***

Sheriff Hawkins shifted his weight. "Every time I turn around there's another McFadden telling me that someone is missing. Is this about Daniel?"

"No, Adam." Brian said exasperated.

"Adam? He was here all afternoon trying to get us to go looking for Daniel." He wrinkled his brow.

"Yeah, but he hasn't come home and he hasn't called." Brian said. "And he's jeep is sitting right out there." He pointed out the window into the darkness.

"Maybe it broke down." The sheriff said rubbing his chin.

"Adam? Adam McFadden? He hasn't come home. He hasn't called his wife! Really?" Brian's face grew red.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, Brian. I got your point. I'll see if I can rally the troops. You gonna call home?"

"No, I better go get her. She'll show up on foot if I call." He sighed and turned out the door.

This was turning out to be one of his top five worst weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah McFadden leaned against the side of the jeep looking out into the dark, cold night. All around her people talked, prepared and planned to head out and search for Adam. Word had spread pretty quickly, and it seemed that all of Murphys had shown up to find the missing brother.

"We kind of belong to all the town." He had explained to her once when she said that it felt like everyone was staring at her.

"I'm starting to get that idea." She said glancing around.

"Don't worry, honey." He had said laughing. "Who wouldn't love you?"

She sighed and tried to get her muddled brain to understand what was going on. Was it just three days ago that they had all been home - no fight and no missing McFadden's? She glanced to her right and could see all the Brotherhood, minus Daniel and of course Adam, standing around getting ready to head out into the night. Even Guthrie had been allowed to look for Adam, when he'd throw a tremendous fit after being told to stay behind. They left old man Simpkins from the ranch down the road to man the phone.

"We're heading out." Brian said walking up to her. "I know you wanna go looking, but you heard Doc Meyer. He said you better stay put. You can't have a relapse." His hands rested on her shoulders. She said nothing but simply nodded her head.

"Okay, then." He looked down into her eyes, and wished he had something to say that would help. Adam would know what to say. Adam always knew what to say. "We'll find him, okay, honey? You just pray."

"Yeah. Thanks, thanks Brian." She said finding her voice, and he found it difficult to swallow. She was so damn sweet.

"Sure, Sis, anything for you." He smiled at her and held her chin in his fingers for a few seconds before turning to walk away.

"You don't even like me!" She called after him, and he chuckled.

"Got that right!" He said turning to give her a wink before he disappeared out into the darkness.

"They'll find him. He probably just . . ." Marie said coming and putting an arm around Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah said nothing but looked into Marie's face. Marie rubbed Hannah's cheek with the back of her hand, and led her back toward the cafe. "We should fix up some food. Gonna be a lot of hungry people soon."

Hannah allowed herself to be led away, trying to ignore the sense of doom in the pit of her stomach. She felt as though someone had torn her in half. Sighing she followed Marie into the kitchen, hoping that cooking would give her something else to think about.

***7***

Daniel had turned the truck around just outside of Fresno. He had finally come to his senses. He wasn't gonna go storming off. lt was ridiculous. He'd drive back home, apologize and try and reign his temper in while Big Brother lectured him. He could take it. He wasn't a child, after all, he was a man.

He decided he probably ought to call home when he got about halfway there. Hannah would be worried. They hadn't hear from him in nearly two days. He hated thinking that he'd worried her. It wasn't her fault that she was married to an oaf with a temper. It was nearly 1 a.m. though. He hated to wake everyone up. He eased the truck over at a gas station, and looking at the payphone in the distance he thought he might as well call. Knowing Adam the worrier, there's no way he'd be asleep anyway.

"Hello?" Daniel said not recognizing the voice.

"Is this Adam?"

"No, why would it be . . . who is this?" Daniel asked.

"Mr. Simpkins. They left me to answer the phone. Did you find him?" He asked.

"Find him? Who? Daniel?"

"Adam!" Simpkins said.

"Adam? Why are they looking for Adam?" Daniel was starting to panic.

"Who is this? We can't have you tying up the lines. If you wanna help, go down to the sheriff's office. They set up a base down there." The line clicked and Daniel stood staring at the phone.

_Why would they be looking for Adam? What the hell had happened?_

He got back in the Chevy and sped toward Murphys as fast, well a little faster actually, than the law would allow.

***7***

Hannah walked away from the cafe with Adam's jacket still wrapped around her. It was early dawn and they had not found Adam. She had been hopeful when the first groups started coming back, but she could tell by the sag in their shoulders, and they way they avoided her eyes that they'd seen no sign of him. Her panic then was overwhelming. She was trying very hard, very, very hard to not completely lose it, but it was getting harder and harder.

When it was clear that no one had found any sign of him, she had gave up all pretense of being calm and moved through the crowds of people who were either returning or heading out, openly crying. She and Marie had cooked up piles of food all night long, and now everyone who had spent the cold night combing the area, were inside the cafe eating. As she passed people by, they would squeeze her arm or say things like, "Hang in there. We'll find him." But the words didn't register with her. She found the only sound she could hear was her own heart beating. It seemed out of rhythm somehow. She was waiting for them, The Brotherhood, to return to her. She was counting on them to be the ones to finally bring her the news that would allow her heart to fall back into its natural rhythm; completely synched with Adam's.

She saw Brian and Crane in the distance, but was too scared to go them. She feared what they were going to say to her. She watched them from a distance and could see by the sag of Crane's shoulders that they would not be bringing her words of hope. She bit her lip and wiped her face, pushing down the rest of her tears. They would need her to be strong, especially Ford; especially Guthrie.

"Hey," Crane said walking up to her and squeezing her arm. "How you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess." She looked up into his face. Crane was so easy going. He'd taken Adam's announcement of their marriage in stride, and had been more open to her than any of his brothers, with the exception of Guthrie. They were the same age after all, and Ford had found an old elementary yearbook, and there was Hannah standing right next to Crane on the playground. They laughed about it - their past. He was never good at hiding his feelings though, and right now he was clearly in distress. She could tell he was trying to hide it for her sake, but hiding wasn't something Crane was good at. She sighed and tried to help him. "There's food over there, and hot coffee. You go get something to eat and sit down. You look worn out." He nodded and kissing her cheek walked to the food.

"You eat anything?" Brian asked her. She shook her head. "You didn't eat last night either."

"I can't just now." She said her voice very soft. He nodded and keeping an arm around her led her over to the tables that had been set up outside the cafe. Main street was completely closed off; the whole town reconstructed to find the missing McFadden brother.

"Where are the boys?" He asked looking around.

"They are over at the Crandalls. They are sleeping, I hope." She said following him to a table where Crane sat sipping a cup of coffee. The three of them sat in silence for a minute, while all around was a whirlwind of activity. Everyone desperate to find Adam. The silence chipped away at her resolve to remain strong and she rose up suddenly needing something to do.

"I'll get you boys some food." She said and turned to go inside.

Crane watched her walk away, marvelling at her strength. He felt like crawling into a ball and sobbing, but he couldn't fall apart - not when she was so strong. He sighed and glanced at Brian who looked just as beat up as he did.

"Let's eat quick and get back out there." Crane said. "We should be able to find him, now that its daylight."

"Yeah, I don't want to have to come back to her again without him." Brian said watching as she made her way to the tables of food, loading up plates for the two of them. He couldn't imagine her not a part of the family, which was pretty funny considering his reluctance to accept her, and now not even a year later, she felt as familiar as any of his brothers. He hated to think what would happen if . . . He swallowed hard pushing the terrible thought out of his mind. Adam was fine. Adam would be home. Their family had suffered enough. There was no way that God would take the only father they had left. It wouldn't be fair. But even as he thought it, he knew the horrible truth. Life isn't always fair.

"Yeah. We better eat though, she'll fuss if we don't. I don't know how she does it." He said watching her as she started to make her way back to them.

"What if . . ." Crane began.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Brian said rising and walking away from his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"It isn't too cold. It's daylight and I'm going out too." Hannah said to Crane as he prepared to go back out.

Crane studied her, recognizing that her jaw was set, her hand resting on her hip. He'd seen her use the same technique on Adam. It always worked. She was strong as steel and when she was determined, there was no stopping her. He sighed.

"What did the doc say?" He asked trying to stall the inevitable.

"He just doesn't want me going out at night or if it's raining. It's neither of those things. I'm all bundled up. Crane, I'm a grown woman, I don't have to get your permission."

"I know that!" Fighting with his sister was easier than any other emotion he had boiling inside him right now.

"Fine then. I'm going." Her voice was sharp and clipped.

"Okay. You can be in Brian's group." He pointed. Then he realized he didn't want to send her out with angry words between them so softening he said, "You got some water with you, Sis?"

She nodded and tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry Crane . . ."

"Don't apologize to me." He said. "You got nothing to be sorry for. I don't know how you are . . ."

She held up a hand then, and swallowing said, "No. I can't manage any . . .I'll see you back here later." She turned to go.

"Alright then. You be careful, honey." He reached out to grab her arm before she walked off to join the group standing next to Brian. "Hey, it is going to be alright." He said kissing her forehead.

She stood completely still for a long minute, and he could see her slowly struggle and fight down tears. Finally she spoke, "Crane, that's not always true. You should know that better than anyone." She left him then completely stunned and brokenhearted. He'd never, ever heard her voice so flat and empty like that; as though she were devoid of all hope.

He watched Brian's group head off south and Brian glanced his way with a wave of a hat. He nodded glad that she would be under Brian's watchful eye. Brian was just as stubborn as she was, and Crane was confident that he wouldn't let her get away with anything. He turned to join the group of men and women he was with when a truck roared onto Main Street. It pulled to a quick stop seeing the barricades that cut the town off from the main road. A few people ran up to the truck to explain that if the driver needed to get through, he'd have to double back and catch the auxiliary road five miles back. But as they approached the vehicle, they all stepped back surprised and then the door flew open and Daniel hopped out. He jumped down to the ground and looked at all the people gathered.

"Go ahead." Crane said to the group. "I'll catch up." He ran over to where Daniel stood wide-eyed.

"Danny!" He said embracing his beloved brother. "I knew you'd come back."

"What the hell is going on? I called the house and old man Simpkins answered the phone!"

"Adam's missing." Crane said knowing there was no time and no way to soften the blow.

"What do you mean . . ." Daniel looked around. "Adam's missing?"

"He went into town to look for you, and never came back. We found the jeep, but not him. No one has seen him since yesterday afternoon." Crane said.

"Wh . . wh. . .where's Hannah?" Daniel looked all around him.

"She's out with one of the search parties. You wanna come?" He asked already knowing the answer. "I can fill you in as we go. You okay man? We were all pretty worried. Everyone feels bad about how things went."

"What?" Daniel said trying to remember why he'd been so angry. He felt a heaviness that was overwhelming. Big Brother lost? He couldn't wrap his brain around it. The little guys got lost, like Guthrie awhile back, or when Evan broke his shoulder, but not Adam. Adam was the one they ran to when someone was in trouble. "Yeah, let's go."

He turned to follow Crane who tossed him a couple of bottles of water from a nearby station as they headed out looking for Adam McFadden.

***7***

Ford followed along behind Evan, glancing back at Guthrie who was clearly struggling to keep up.

"Come on, Guth." He said pausing to let his little brother catch up.

"I'm coming." Guthrie said slightly out of breath.

"You okay?" Ford asked concerned.

"Yeah, just wish my legs were longer." Guthrie grinned at Ford. It was true. Ford had shot up a good three inches in the last year, and it was clear that he was going to eventually pass up his older brothers. "You'll grow soon enough." Ford said good naturedly.

They continued on with the group and Ford felt comforted that his brothers were around him. Although closer in age to Evan, he generally felt more comfortable around Guthrie. His older brothers were all ridiculously accomplished and talented, and he felt somewhat inadequate beside them. He had no amazing musical ability like Daniel, or incredible athleticism like Evan or Brian. He wasn't exceptionally intelligent like Crane. He wasn't exceptionally anything. He was just Ford. Quiet, shy and dependable.

He could sing well, but crowds terrified him, and so found singing in front of others nearly impossible. He could sing at home with his brothers and Hannah, but on a stage was pretty challenging. He wondered sometime if he was some sort of weird genetic mutation; a McFadden out of synch. Crane was always reminding him that he was just like their mother, and that always comforted him, and made him feel better, but still he wished he were bold like his older brothers, or strong like Adam.

_Adam._

He couldn't believe that he was missing. Adam was their dad. They teased and called him that all the time, and he'd push it away, but it was really true. It was especially true for Guthrie, Evan and him. He could remember his parents, but just bits and pieces. The older he got the harder it was to remember what they were like or the sound of their voices. Over time, it was Adam who would come to mind when he reflected on his childhood. Adam teaching him to fire a rifle. Adam helping him pedal his bike without training wheels. Adam holding his hand on the first day of kindergarten. Adam sitting with him when he got stitches, or was sick with the flu.

Before the crash, he hadn't really had that close of a connection with either Brian or Adam. They'd seemed like grown men to him. As confident and capable as his father. They were always out - at school, working the ranch, playing sports. He would love it when they would pause from their busy lives and play catch with him, or read him a story. He loved to sit beside them in the evenings as they all sang together, their deep voices strong beside his thin, high baby voice.

After the crash, they had been everything to him. He couldn't bare to be away from them. He needed to keep them in sight at all times, just as Guthrie had need to be held by one of them, usually Adam, at all times. They were as steady as the mountains in the distance. He felt safer with them close by - they wouldn't disappear. Please, God, he would pray every single night, don't let Adam disappear too.

And now Adam had disappeared. Gone. No trace. They kept searching and searching all last night, and now today too. He glanced up and could see the sun overhead, finally breaking through the thick fog. Maybe the planes would be able to see something now. He could see the clouds gathering in the distance, and being a lifelong rancher, recognized the signs; they'd only have an hour maybe two of clear sky, and then the fog would roll back in - thick and destroying all hopes of clear visibility.

_Please God, _He repeated the words from his babyhood. _Please, please don't let Adam disappear._


	5. Chapter 5

The stood near a rise of a hill to rest for ten minutes. It was nearly two o'clock. Brian knew in another hour they would reach the point at which they would have to turn back. He could see her sitting apart from the group on a downed tree. She looked so pale that she appeared ghostly. Sighing he walked to her.

"Ready to get going again?" She asked rising.

"'Nother five." He said pushing on her shoulder gently so she sat back down.

"Oh." She said.

"Drink your water." He said indicating the bottle in her hand which was still nearly full.

She glanced at it, and lifted it to her lips. She looked up at him, and could see what he wanted to do.

"I can't right now, Brian. Don't try and . . . I'll fall apart." She said softly.

"That's fine." He said sitting beside her. "I would too." He bumped her with his shoulder and she gave him a sad grin.

"We'll we are a fine pair." He said. "Come on. Let's go find that husband of yours." He rose and held out his hand to her. Rising she grabbed his hand and moved forward slowly trying to rekindle hope.

***7***

"Why do we need to go back?" Daniel asked. "This is ridiculous! We should keep looking."

"The planes circled over this area three or four times. We need to go back regroup and see what part of the grid we haven't covered." Crane said. "Come on. It's nearly dark already. It's a long ways back."

"This is my fault." Daniel said. "I should have kept my temper."

"We all should have." Crane told him. "Being guilty isn't gonna fix anything." He looked at his little brother. He always had to fight the urge to protect Danny. He'd had the worst time of any of them after their parents had died. They had all watched over him protectively. Crane had never let him out of his sight for years afterward knowing that the strangest things could set him off, spiraling into grief. He still felt that way about him, but had forced himself to recognize that Daniel was a grown man - although a very young one, and could manage things himself. He'd survived on his own those three years he'd been away at Davis, after all.

He thought of Adam, and couldn't picture him without seeing him standing tall, strong. He might have a temper from time to time, but he was someone you could count on, always. No matter what happened, fights, chicken pox, break-ups, flu, fire, flood, Adam J. McFadden had been there strong and steady. He looked up into the sky which was growing darker by the minute. The fog that had been hanging around for days wasn't making their search any easier. How could they survive if he were no longer watching over them? It didn't matter that Crane was now twenty-three years old, he still depended on his older brother to guide him, and he wasn't sure he could navigate the world without him.

"How is she doing?" Daniel asked after a time.

"About like you'd imagine." Crane said jerked back into reality by his brother's voice. "You know Hannah. She tries to be tough, but its starting to wear thin. She went out with Brian's group. They might be back already."

"I don't think I can face her, Crane. I did this."

"Did what? We don't know anything yet." Crane said angrily.

"Yeah." Daniel said, his head down. "Yeah, that's true."

***7***

Brian stood with Guthrie, Ford and Evan when Crane and Daniel came walking back into the temporary camp set up at the Sheriff's office.

"Daniel!" Guthrie yelled and ran to him with Ford and Evan close behind. They threw their arms around him.

"You found the wrong brother." Brian said to Crane, hugging Daniel to him. "Hey, little brother," He said kissing Daniel's head. "You alright?"

"Not really. What the hell happened?" Daniel said looking at his brothers.

"He went into town, and just never came home. Something happened, obviously. We'll find him. It's just a matter of time. He can't just disappear." Brian said trying to keep his voice strong and steady as he looked at his younger brothers. _How did Adam do this? He was only seventeen!_

"What if something really bad has happened?" Ford asked quietly, and Guthrie reached for his hand.

"Then we'll handle it, together. Listen, boys, Adam's too stubborn for anything really bad to happen. Maybe he got lost or hit his head or hurt his ankle." Brian said.

"It's hard to walk home on a bad ankle." Guthrie said and they all laughed.

"We gotta be strong though, for Hannah's sake, okay. Try and keep it together, and one of us should be near her all the time. Where is she now?" Brian asked them.

"Helping Marie cook." Evan said. "Marie's been keeping her pretty busy since she came back."

"That's good. Crane, Daniel and me will go back out. Evan you wanna come?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Ford, you and Guthrie stay here and keep on eye on her. Don't let her go off alone, alright?"

"I wanna go look for him." Guthrie said.

"Yeah, partner, I know. But listen, she depends on you. You and Ford are really good with her, and we can't go off leaving her alone. Adam wouldn't like that." Crane said looking into his baby brother's eyes.

"You gotta do this for us partner." Brian said a hand on Guthrie's shoulder.

"We got it." Ford said. "Don't worry. We'll take care of her."

"Good man." Brian said smiling at him. "Alright, let's get something to eat and then we can head back out." He watched his brothers all walk away in different directions, but found his legs couldn't seem to move any more. He felt shaky. He sat down on a nearby bench.

"Want some water?" He found himself looking up into Sheriff Hawkin's face.

"Thanks." He said accepting the cup.

"I don't know, Brian. I'm starting to get worried. Two days. You ever not known where your brother was for more than two hours?" He asked sitting beside him.

"The longest time he was ever missing was two minutes once." Brian said trying to laugh.

"Yeah. This fog's making it tough too. The planes keep going up but visibility is crap. We could've flown right over him. I see you found Daniel."

"He found us. Came home to a bit of a shock." He said.

"Yeah, I know you boys don't want to take a break, but my wife has a bed waiting for anyone who wants it. Things keep going, Dr. Meyers gonna have to knock that sister of yours out. We tried to get her to lay down just for a bit, but that girl's stubborn."

"She's a McFadden." Brian said with a grin.

"Yeah. You know, I was born in this town, and if I've learned one thing it is this: McFadden's are trouble." He patted Brian on the knee, and rising said. "Don't go back out there 'less you eat something, okay son."

"Yes, sir." Brian said watching him walk away. That was the thing about living in a small town. People knew you. People cared about you. He could remember very little of their parents funeral. It was too painful to ever even think about, but he did remember this - the entire town, every single living inhabitant of Murphys was there, and all of them, every single one told them the same thing over and over.

"You boys can count on us. Whatever you need, we will be there."

***7***

Crane accepted the coffee from Hannah who looked a wreck. "Thanks." He said. "Why don't you sit down and eat with me?" He asked her.

"Oh, Marie made me eat something earlier." She said but she sat down beside him. "Daniel came home." She said.

"He called home and old man Simpkins answered the phone. He come see you, yet?" He asked her.

"Too scared still." She said with a small grin. "I'm giving him a few more minutes and then I'm going to him."

"You are a good woman, Hannah." Crane said studying her.

"Not all the time." She said sighing. She watched him eat chewing the inside of her lip nervously. "You worried, Crane?"

"Asking Crane if he's worried is like checking to see if the sun is shining!" Brian said coming up behind her. He kissed the top of her head and sat down at the table across from them.

"Good point." She said. "I'll get you some food." She started to rise, but he caught her arm.

"They already fed me. Sit down." He said, and she sat.

"Listen, fellas, I don't think I can manage a good heartfelt talk just now. I'm sort of coming apart at the seams." Her voice was soft.

"Yeah." Brian said. "Well, I'm not one for mush anyway. Besides, why would I try and talk to you, I can hardly stand you!" He rose and pulling her up by her arm he hugged her in a tight embrace. Kissing the side of her face, he turned and strode away from her, calling to Crane over his shoulder, "Hurry it up, Professor! We gotta go find this girl her husband. I can't stand her looking at me with those sad eyes anymore!"

Crane stood in front of her for a second more, and taking her hands in his, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't give up, Sis. The McFadden boys will find him." She nodded and brushing tears out of her eyes, smiled at him.

"I'll go find Daniel." She said. "You tell Brian I love him too." She patted the side of Crane's face and turned to find Daniel.


	6. Chapter 6

He could see Hannah making her way toward him, and he wanted to break into a run. He felt ashamed for even thinking about running from her, but the truth was he was terrified of what she would say to him.

"Daniel!" She said coming to him with her arms outstretched. To his horror, he burst into tears and sobbed against her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" He wept feeling shame wash over him.

"Hush,now! Shh. It's gonna be alright Daniel. Shh." She kissed his cheek and looking at him, as he wiped the tears from his eyes she said, "Maybe he was just waiting for you. Now, he'll be found." She said hopefully.

"I'll rip the countryside apart." He promised her. "I won't come back without him, Hannah."

She smiled and said, "My brothers will find him." He nodded.

"Please forgive me. A man should manage his temper - Adam always told us that." He said.

"Well, he could've kept his temper too, couldn't he?" She said. "There's nothing to forgive. Brothers fight. That's the way of it. But listen Daniel, he was right. You've never asked him if you can go. You've always acted as though you are trapped. You aren't. You have his permission. You go off, and make your own road. We'll send you out with all our love."

He sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"No, but soon you will.' She smiled at him. "Come on, you are heading back out, aren't you?" She walked him to where the brothers stood listening to Sheriff Hawkins speak.

"Listen, it is imperative we find this young man soon. We all know the statistics. After forty-eight hours . . ." He glanced down and saw Hannah standing to his left with Daniel. "Well, it is just important. Everyone check back in here by dawn. Fire a flare if you find him. The fog is lifting so we should get some better visibility with the planes, but we all know that would be better accomplished at daylight. Everybody move out." He glanced down. "Oh, wait, Pastor here wants to lead us in a prayer first."

The pastor climbed up onto the chair that the sheriff had been standing on, and lifted the megaphone to his lips.

"Lord," He prayed, and Hannah felt her knees buckle. "We lift up to you, one of our own. Please keep Adam safe and reveal him to us. We pray that you would help us find him. We pray that you keep our searchers safe, and that You are close to his wife, and his brothers. He is a leader in his home, in this community and we pray your safe hand covers him, keeping him safe until he is back in the loving arms of his family again." A loud amen echoed through the crowded parking lot. People began to move in groups, some on foot, some on ATVs, some on horseback.

Hannah staggered back finding it difficult to breathe. The world around her began to spin. Guthrie and Ford stood on either side, trying to steady her.

"Brian!" Ford called out and Brian ran back toward them, catching her just as she began to fall.

"I . . .I . . ." She couldn't speak and her breathing became rapid. Brian led her over to the first aid tent.

"Sit down, Hannah." Brian said helping her sit gently as the EMT gathered around her.

"She's having a panic attack." The nurse said. They gathered around her and Brian stepped back, helpless, watching.

He turned to Crane, "Tell the others to go, we'll go out later." Crane nodded and left the first aid tent. He returned a few minutes later, and Brian could see Daniel and Evan waiting just outside.

"They didn't go?" Brian asked.

"We'll all go out together when she's alright." Crane said.

It was nearly forty-five minutes later that Brian sat down next to Hannah who sat on the gurney, looking pale but calm.

"I'm sorry," She said. "That was pretty embarrassing."

"You got nothing to be ashamed of. I can't figure why you haven't collapsed. You are one tough lady, Hannah." He said.

"It just seemed so real, all of the sudden, and I couldn't . . ." She stopped her voice choked with tears.

Crane had stepped into the tent and stood behind Brian looking down at her.

"You look a little better." He said. "You should do what they've been telling you. Go lie down for a few hours. We are leaving the babies behind to look after you. I've given them strict instructions to make sure you rest, so you may as well, Hannah. You know how determined Guthrie is, especially when it comes to you."

"How can I close my eyes and rest when he's . . ."

"Well, we don't know anything. Maybe he's sleeping, just waiting for us to find him." Brian said.

"You gonna be okay, Sis? We can stay with you, if you'd rather."

"No, you go look for him. I don't trust anyone else to find him." She looked up at them with dark eyes that were filled with sorrow. She swung her legs over the side and stood shakily.

"Hey, should she be getting up?" Crane asked the nearby EMT.

"She's fine. She just needs to drink plenty of water and she made a deal with us that she's gonna lie done for three hours straight."

"Come on, I'll send you out and then lie down."

They stepped outside the tent and The Brotherhood gathered around her.

"I'm fine fellas. Well, not really, but I'm counting on all of you to fix that." She looked up at them and could remember the first time she'd seen them. They stood before her in a semi-circle just like now. "You bring him back home to me, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Evan said and the all agreed.

"You heard the lady," Daniel said. "Let's go find Adam.

They turned to leave, but each one paused to kiss her check. Brian and Crane were last. They stood facing her, Ford and Guthrie standing on either side.

"These boys will watch over you, Hannah. You tell 'em what you need and they'll do it." Crane told her. "I'm counting on you boys." He told them.

_I need Adam. _She thought, but instead she just nodded. She reached out and pulled both of them in for a hug and they kissed either side of her face.

"You are good brothers." She said through tears. "And you'll always be my brothers - no matter what." Crane nodded and pausing to lovingly pat the side of Ford's face he left.

"You remember what we talked about, Guthrie." Brian said squeezing his younger brothers arm.

"You can count on us." Guthrie said seriously.

"Damn straight." Brian said with a smile.

He leaned and kissed Hannah once more. "We're gonna make it okay." He said seriously. "I promise you, Sis."

She nodded and held onto Ford and Guthrie as the three of them watched as their brothers disappeared out of sight.

"Come on, Hannah. Marie's got a bed already for you." Ford said.

"Now who's pushy?" She said smiling at him. He grinned back at her and they led her up Main Street to where Marie waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Guthrie stepped outside into the darkness of the night. He stood on Marie's front porch looking out into the foggy world. He hoped Hannah would stay asleep. She looked terrible. He and Ford had walked her to the room Marie had set up for her. It was a strange experience as though she were the child and they her parents tucking her into bed. As they had turned to leave her she had said in a small voice that shook him to his core, "Would you mind staying, just 'til I'm asleep?"

He had blinked at Ford unable to speak; unable to breath.

"'Course Hannah." Ford had said his voice surprisingly strong. The two of them had sat on the floor by the bed and then Ford had completely amazed Guthrie as he began to sing so very softly. He sang "Not a Bad Dream". The same song Daniel and Crane had sung to Adam and Hannah on the day they were married. It had been their apology to Adam for not knowing what to do or say when he'd arrived home with a bride. Guthrie tried to sing along with Ford, but found it impossible; afraid he would start bawling.

She'd fallen to sleep and they'd paused to peer at her reverently before slipping out of the room silently as though they'd been in church. Marie had set up beds for them in the living room, and they'd laid down on the couches without talking. Guthrie fell into a fitful sleep and kept waking until finally, he'd stepped outside.

_We have to be strong for her sake._ Brian had told him, but Guthrie didn't feel strong at all.

He stepped off the porch. Murphys was quiet now. A few people wandered in and out of the parking lot that had become the base of operations but everyone was either out looking or resting. He sighed sitting down on a bench outside the hotel. He stared at his tennis shoes remembering when he'd gone to buy them. Both Adam and Hannah had gone with him. It had been just the three of them and it made him feel special, as though he truly was their child. He fought down a sob but was so weary of trying to keep it together. He began to cry unable to stop it.

Suddenly, he felt a hand hold onto to his and looked up to see Hannah moving to sit beside him. He pulled his hand back, jumping up and wiping his eyes.

"I'm fine!" He said quickly struggling to regain control.

"Guthrie," She said gently, "Its okay."

"No, I . . . I . . .You should be resting." He had almost managed to stop crying; almost.

"Sweetheart, sit down." She said so lovingly that Guthrie was helpless and feeling like a failure he fell into her arms sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I tried so hard to be . . .Brian said we had to be strong for you." He held tightly to her, his face buried in her shoulder.

"Shhh. Hush now. You are strong for me." She whispered.

"I'm so scared." He confessed. "I want Adam!" He wailed.

"Me too, Guth."

He cried in her arms for a long time and she hummed softly rocking him. He could remember the very first time she had ever comforted him as he cried. He had been undone with her softness and compassion and he had thought, "This must be what it is like to have a mother." Over time he had given up any pretenses and occasionally called her mom, at first just to see how it felt and then because the name fit.

"If . . . If" His heart was filled with so much fear. "Would you leave us? Would you leave me, too?" He pushed away from her so he could see her eyes. He would know if she were lying. He'd been thinking about this all night. If Adam were lost forever, would she go away? He would lose both mother and father; an anguish he did not think he could endure. His eyes widened in surprise, and, he finally understood the pain his brothers had suffered. Losing your parents was unbearable.

"Oh, I . . ." Her dark eyes filled with tears and Guthrie was half sorry he'd asked, but he had to know. "I can't . . ." She swallowed. "How could I ever leave you?" She said at last. "You are my son." He felt overwhelmed with relief.

"I couldn't . . ." He stumbled on the words. "I couldn't lose both of you." He hugged her tightly.

Kissing his cheek she pushed him away and said, "You aren't losing either of us. Adam will be found." Her voice was so firm that he wanted to believe her. He hoped she was right with all his heart.

"Let's go get Ford. I bet he's awake too. You boys have been so good to me, but it is all right. We can cry and worry and pray together." He nodded at her then recognizing the truth of what she said. They could endure anything as long as they were together. They were family. He walked back alongside her and she held tightly to his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam climbed out of the jeep and kicked the tire in frustration. This was probably one of the worst weeks he could remember in a long time. It was certainly the worst week he could remember since he'd brought Hannah home with him. No doubt she was worrying about him right now. He glanced around at the dark night which was growing foggier and foggier by the minute. He turned and began walking out of town.

It would have been faster to travel cross-country and cut through the forest, but considering that it was dark and he had no flashlight, it seemed unwise. Instead he followed the edge of road and felt some pride in his reasonableness in this one small issue. He ignored the fact that if he were truly reasonable he would have simply called Brian to come and get him.

He had travel about three miles out of town when he could hear the roar of a car - no it sounded more like the roar of two cars. Looking ahead of him he could see two cars racing side-by-side along the road coming towards him at a rapid pace.

He panicked then. He had an unreasonable fear of being struck by a car. A fear he'd developed just before his eighteenth birthday. He could see their bright headlights coming at him, and glanced around at the thin edge shoulder beside the road. That would really make his week complete! - Being struck down and killed by a couple of idiots racing through the countryside.

He turned and decided to jump to the ledge just beside the road, but missed his mark somehow, and didn't land in the soft ledge of earth that ran parallel to the road. Instead he found himself tumbling down a steep embankment toward the valley below. He tried to dig in his feet and stop himself, but found he couldn't. Instead he felt a sharp pain in his left leg for all his effort and distracted by it, he rolled even further down.

When he finally came to a stop, he lay in the dirt of the hillside just breathing for a second. The cars above were long gone, and had probably never even seen him. He was about half-down a sharp embankment that led down to the valley below. He slowly sat up on the precarious edge and took inventory. He had a nasty gash on the side of his leg, but it wasn't bleeding badly. He sighed and surveyed the situation.

The way back to the road was so steep that he realized there would be no way for him to climb back up. He glanced below him and saw that the way down was even steeper. He couldn't believe his dumb luck. He sighed trying to ignore the biting cold. He was glad he'd worn his parka, but it had gotten wet as he'd slid down the embankment. He shivered, and tried to think his way out the disaster he now found himself in.

He decided that if he continued carefully along the thin edge he found himself on, he could possible find a spot to climb either up or down. The problem was that he couldn't move to his right, but would have to go left - which would lead him away from home and from Murphys and out further into the wilderness.

_Great!_ He thought. _Just, great!_

He made his way along the edge slowly, very slowly. His leg pained him a little, but not too badly. He could feel the cold though, and he'd wished he'd bundled up. Actually, what he really wished is that he'd skipped the trip into town altogether, and had taken his wife's advice and snuggled up next to her in bed. All had been in school, and his brothers out working the ranch . . . _I am an idiot!_ He thought to himself. He could've spent the day lost in her arms and her kisses, but instead had stubbornly decided to see if he could "fix things". It seemed like every time he tried to fix things, he ended up in the middle of some new disaster.

He had made his way along the thin edge about a mile, but the trail he was on kept getting smaller and smaller. He had to lean in and hold onto the side of the mountain now. Worse, the ground below had dropped away. He looked up to see if he could somehow manage to reach the top, but it had also become very steep. He had to crane his neck all the way back, to see above. As he was looking up, he lost his balance and began to fall backwards. At first he was floating through space - he had a strange sensation of flying - like he sometimes felt in a dream and he almost smiled, until he hit the side of the mountain and began to tumble further and further down.

He had no memory of actually coming to a stop, and realized he must have blacked out at some point because the next thing he knew, he was lying at the bottom of a canyon looking up at the tall mountain he'd tumbled down. He didn't even try to move at first, just lay very still feeling thankful that he was still breathing. The pain came later. It was intense. His back hurt, his ribs hurt and his head throbbed.

_I'll just close my eyes and rest a minute_. He thought. _Hannah was right. I haven't slept in days. I just need to rest._

***7***

The next time Adam opened his eyes it was bright day. He was thankful it was warmer, but he still felt a bitter cold. He could see all around him and recognized that he was probably five or so miles from the old logging road that was no longer in use. _So much for someone happening by_. He thought bitterly. _Hannah's gonna kill me!_ He sighed thinking of how very beautiful she was when she was fiercely angry. It was always a distraction to him when they argued, and it was how she won so many of those arguments.

"_What?" She'd ask, pausing in her tirade of anger._

"_You're so damn pretty." He'd confess._

"_Don't try and trick me with compliments." She'd say but he could see the laughter hiding in her eyes._

"_I'm just telling the truth, girl. I can't remember why I'm mad at you. I just wanna . . ." He sighed recognizing the battle was over and he'd lost again. "I just wanna kiss you." He leaned in and kissed her soft lips thinking, "Well, I didn't exactly lose."_

How he wished her warm arms were around him now! He was still flat against the ground and hadn't moved since his fall. He moved his arms first and found that it only gave a slight pain in his rib cage - no doubt he'd broken a rib. He tried to move his legs, but it gave him great, great pain in his back. He cried out in anguish and then the world around him went dark again.

***7***

He opened his eyes to darkness, and a biting cold. A heavy fog hung around him making the world wet. He knew he had to at least get somewhere under cover. He knew that he was facing hypothermia and dehydration. He also could recognize the danger of shock. He was losing all sense of time and space. He struggled to pull himself into a sort of half-sitting position. The pain was excruciating and he felt incredibly dizzy. He heard a buzzing sound overhead, and didn't know if he dreamed it but was sure he'd sense a helicopter.

_They found me!_ He thought, but watched the copter disappear again in the thick fog. _They can't see me!_

He managed to drag himself a few inches, and then was forced to pause; exhausted from just that simple movement. He could see a small circle or rocks not twenty feet away. The circle of boulders would be a safe place for him to hide from the wind. He worked hard to pull himself inch by inch closer and closer. After awhile his arms shook and he couldn't really focus his eyes. He tried to pull his parker tighter around him, but his ribs hurts so badly that he could barely move his arms. He grabbed a nearby stick and bent down hard on the bark while he pulled his jacked closed. He could see the coming dawn by the time he finally managed to pull himself to the circle of rocks. He had found some nearby fallen pine branches and pulled them over his legs and chest - wishing instead that it was the quilt from his bed, and than he were lying beside Hannah.

_Hannah._

She would be sick with worry, and she was already exhausted. She had only just recovered from pneumonia. He prayed she wouldn't get sick again. He couldn't bear the sight of her sick. He had sat beside her for hours watching her sleep when she'd been so sick - every rise and fall of her chest bringing him comfort. It was only she was sick or hurt that he recognized he harbored a deep, deep fear that he would one day lose her.

***7***

The next time Adam awoke, he realized he was half delirious. He kept looking up into the sky, and sometimes he saw the dark green pines above him, and sometimes he saw Hannah's face leaning over him.

"Get up Rancher Man! You gonna sleep the day away?" She said.

"Just a second!" He hollered back, and then realized he was talking to a tree. He licked his dry, chapped lips and glanced around. He needed to find shelter. He needed to find water.

When he saw his mother's face hovering near, he thought he surely must be dead.

"Junior! Junior!" She said to him. "Sing with me!"

"Name's Adam!" He argued with her. "Call me Adam!"

But she ignored him, and began to sing. "Come on and sing, Junior!" She was relentless and demanding. And so he began to sing.

_The water is wide, I can't cross over._

_And neither have I wings to fly._

_Give me a boat that can carry two,_

_And both will row, my love and I._

"Louder, Junior! Sing it louder!" She said to him, smiling.

He sang it over and over, each time trying to sing it louder.

It was when Daniel's face leaned over his that he knew he must surely be dead.

"Adam! Adam!" Daniel said sobbing.

"Sorry 'bout dying, Danny boy." He said. "I didn't mean too. You don't have to be a rancher. You go and do whatever you want. I'll watch over you from above!" He reached out to pat the side of Danny's face, but then remembered he was dead and couldn't touch anyone. He felt sad then. He wished he could see Hannah.

"Hannah!" He called out. "Hannah!" He tried to make her face appear but all he saw was Crane and Daniel and then a bright flash of light.

"It must be heaven." He said and then it was completely dark.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Brian who had suggested that they search parallel to the road from Murphys that led back toward the house. "If the jeep was broke-down, and Adam was still feeling angry, he might have decided to walk back to burn off some anger."

"That's a good idea. When Big Brother gets mad, he stays mad awhile." Daniel said.

"So, let's split up on either side of the road." Crane said. "You and Daniel take that side, and Evan I will check over here." They parted ways and Crane hoped that the next time they all were gathered in front of Hannah, that it would be with Adam at their side. He couldn't bear the thought of returning to her empty handed again.

It was a good few miles out of town that Crane saw it. It was clear that someone had slid down the embankment. It looked like they'd fallen a good ways down. Yet, they could see no one.

"We could climb down." Daniel said, peering over the edge.

"No it's too dangerous. Isn't there a logging road way down there?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, there is! We could catch it about a mile or so back."

The logging road looked like it had never been used, but now the four brothers felt a wave of hope. It took awhile to find the same spot that Crane and Daniel had seen from above.

"He must have fallen off the road somehow." Evan said. "We should head toward home. That's the way he would've gone."

"But it's practically straight down that way." Crane pointed out. "Maybe he doubled back."

"He would've wanted to get home." Brian said.

"But what if he didn't? He's been out here for two days now. He must be hurt if he slid all that way down. We can't take a chance. You two head toward home, and will go the other way." Daniel said. "I've got a feeling. I think he's this way."

Brian shrugged and once again they split into two teams. "You be careful. It's getting harder and harder to see out here, alright." Brian said before they turned and headed away from Crane and Daniel.

It had become bitter cold again, and Daniel tried not to think of his older brother, hurt, lost and alone in the frozen darkness. They trudged forward looking for signs but they both knew it was nearly impossible to see anything except what was illuminated by their search lights. If only they'd come by this way this morning. Near, two a.m. they paused to get their barrings, and rest.

Daniel could think of no words to say to his brother. Crane looked exhausted and even thinner than usual. He couldn't believe that a stupid argument - a result of his selfishness could cost them all so much. He knew in his heart that if they didn't find Adam now, it would be too late. The temperature had already dropped twenty degrees, and hurt and unprotected, Adam could not survive.

Daniel drew in a deep breath. He didn't know why it was that he and Adam fought so often. He loved Adam. He couldn't think of anyone he loved more than his older brother. After their parents had been ripped from their lives, Daniel had felt lost and alone. He would wake up sweating and crying from a dream he couldn't quite remember, night after night. The only imagine he could remember from it was watching Adam's back as he walked away from him. He had lost his parents and he feared, more than anything else, that he would one day lose his brother too. He had often wished that he were still small like Guthrie, so that he could cling to Adam. He didn't go to sleepovers, or birthday parties or school trips that lasted more than a day - he couldn't bear to be away from his big brother. The worst three days of his life was just after his tenth birthday, when Adam and Crane had gone to look at some stock. He prayed night and day, that his brothers would be returned to him. When they had stepped through the door, he'd flung himself into Adam's arms unable to stop himself from sobbing. Adam had held him tight, not saying anything, but understanding.

And now, Adam might be gone, taken from them all, simply because Daniel was too immature to accept his older brother's criticism. What's worse, Adam had been right. He hadn't thought through how the band's latest gig would effect the ranch and his brothers. And what's worse he didn't give them enough notice to find a way to make do without him. He had been selfish and thoughtless, and then when Adam gently tried to point it out, he'd blown up; like a child. Daniel sighed. He didn't know how he could face his brothers if the worst actually happened. How could he possibly face Hannah? She would be destroyed.

"Crane, I don't want to sit here and . . ."

"Shh!" Crane said rising suddenly.

"We should get going." Daniel said.

"Would you shut up! Listen!"

It was a sound so faint, so distant, but familiar too. Daniel stood up and walked a few steps forward straining to hear.

"Oh, my God!" He said turning to Crane. "That's gotta be him! Come on!"

They found him huddle in a small outcropping of rocks. Crane realized that they never would have found him if he hadn't been singing deliriously.

"Sing with Mama, Crane." He said. "She's singing!"

Crane looked at Daniel wide-eyed and frightened.

"Easy, Adam. Hang in there." Crane said reaching into his backpack and covering Adam with the thermal blanket. He kissed his brother's face and found that his cheeks were icy cold.

"Fire the flare, Danny!" He yelled.

"Hannah? Hannah!" Adam said again.

"We'll get you back to her, Adam. Don't you worry. Your sweetheart's waiting for you. You just keep breathing!" He continued to dig through the backpack trying to determine what to do next. He found that it was difficult to see; his vision blurred by tears. Daniel was crouched beside Adam now, wrapping another thermal blanket around his head, and over his shoulders. He wept openly and kept apologizing over and over. They watched the sky overhead, and saw the answer flare light the sky.

Crane sat down heavily beside Adam holding onto his frozen hand with both of his trying to warm his brother's fingers, as he wept with an open anguish that he had never allowed himself to do when he was just fourteen years old and had lost his first father. Daniel held onto Adam's other hand, and the brothers sat together waiting for the sound of the helicopter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah had been outside in the early morning darkness, walking up and down the sidewalk, praying when she'd seen the flare light the night sky. Guthrie, Ford and her had sat together through most of the night talking, praying and crying. The boys had told her every funny story they could think of their oldest brother, and they all had laughed. She told them the story of the very first time they had met, and they loved the part where he had fought a rude customer. "The first time he saw you, he got a black eye!" Guthrie had said laughing.

"Well," She had said considering.

"It's true, Hannah!" Ford had teased her.

They had finally fallen asleep. And she had gazed down at their faces covering them with blankets. They looked so much younger asleep. She couldn't imagine loving her own children any more than she loved her husband's brothers. She had risen then, wrapped in Adam's coat, and stepped out into the predawn darkness.

She was standing on the sidewalk looking out at the small town that was now her home again, when a bright light had shot up through the darkness, dispensing all the darkness. There'd been a rush then, people running scrambling, vehicles starting, but she stood frozen watching the brightness of the flare fade like a falling star. Then there had been near silence as they all waited for word. Guthrie and Ford had found her then. They stood on either side of her again. Her two boys; protective and frightened.

After what seemed like hours, Sheriff Hawkins approached them, and she reached for their hands, afraid she would be unable to receive whatever news he brought.

"It will be okay, Hannah." Ford said softly just before the Sheriff stood before them, his triumphant grin erasing their fears.

"They found him Hannah! Crane and Daniel found him! They are taking him by helicopter to county right now. I'll drive you there. Let's go!"

She hadn't even had time to react because then they were all running to jump into the cruiser and with sirens wailing they'd sped out of town.

They got to the hospital, and to step into the brightness of the emergency room was a shock. A nurse had directed her to the waiting room and handed her a stack of forms, but holding the pen in her hand, she couldn't seem to remember how to spell Adam's name. She stared at the page trying to remember the shape of the letter A, but all her mind could come up with, was the fine line of his cheekbone and the way it felt as he rested his fingers along her hip.

She was still staring at the page when Crane, Daniel, Evan and Brian all walked in.

The Brotherhood.

She looked up and tried to stand but her legs failed her, and the clipboard with the forms fell to the floor. They ran toward her then, Guthrie who sat beside her reached out and caught her arm. He helped her back into the chair, and they all skidded to a stop in front of her. It was Brian who spoke, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"Easy there." He said. "He's alive, Hannah. Didn't they tell you that? Guthrie didn't they tell her?"

"No one has really talked to us." Guthrie said softly, and Crane wrapped his arms around Guthrie who was trembling visibly.

"He's alive." Brian repeated. "He's dehydrated, and it looks like he's got a concussion, but he's alive."

Hannah stared dumbly at her brother-in-law, trying to take in his words.

"Honey, are you listening?" He asked her.

"They rushed us here, and I can't fill out the forms." She said and hearing her own voice she thought, _I sound like a lunatic._ "I can't remember how to spell his name." She looked into Brian's face. "He's alive?"

"Yes. Alive." Brian said again.

"Mrs. McFadden?" A doctor stood in the doorway of the waiting room and they all turned their heads toward him.

"Here." She said trying again to stand, and somehow managing it.

"Your husband's in pretty bad shape." The doctor began and Brian wanted to slug him in the jaw.

"He was out in the cold for a long time. He has frostbite on his fingertips, but we are treating it. I don't think there will be any permanent damage. Two of his ribs are fractured. He was badly dehydrated, and had a pretty serious concussion. There are some other minor injuries - a small cut on his leg, bruises. We are going to closely observe him for the next forty-eight hours. Right now we are working on bringing his core temperature up, and getting him hydrated."

"But he's gonna be alright?" Daniel said.

"He'll be pretty out of it for the next twelve hours. His body's suffered a pretty good shock, but he'll recover. I'm confident of that."

A feeling of utter relief flooded her system. She heard a sound escape her own lips, but didn't recognize it. It was something between a shout and a cry, and her brothers turned to look at her. She took a step away from Brian and Daniel who had been holding onto her. She meant to tell the doctor how grateful she was. She meant to shake his hand. She meant to throw her arms around him and thank him over and over and over. She meant to ask if she could please, please, please see Adam. However, she did none of those things. Instead she fainted.

***7***

Hannah sat on the edge of his bed waiting for him to open his eyes. He was surrounded by all sorts of machines that beeped and whirred. She watched the liquid in his IV drop slowly into the line that lead into his arm drip by drip. She felt like she was holding her breath. She felt like she could drop to the floor in exhaustion, but was too scared that if she were to close her eyes and sleep he would disappear again.

She reached out again with her fingers, and caressed his face. She wanted to climb into bed next to him and wrap her arms around him so that she could be near him, and listen to the steady rhythm of his heart beating.

A nurse came into the room again marking Adam's clipboard and checking over everything.

"He won't be awake until this evening probably. You should try and sleep." She said as she checked his IV. "I promise you, one of us would wake you if he suddenly awoke."

"I'm too scared to take my eyes off him." Hannah said, trying to remember the nurse's name. Carol, no Cheryl. Hannah felt that should know everyone on staff. It seemed that they were always here for some reason or another, some brother or another.

"I understand." The nurse said smiling. "If it were my husband . . .Here, why don't I pull this little armchair right next to him. That way you can at least stretch out while you watch him." She pulled a chair next to Adam's bed. "There see. At least you could be comfortable."

"Thank you." Hannah said moving to sit on the armchair, and in her mind she saw the armchair at home, she and Adam sitting in it together sandwiched in tight.

"_You know we got other chairs." Brian had said to them once._

"_We like this one." Adam said grinning._

"_Seems a little snug." Brian said. "Wait, is there room for me too?" And he'd tried to squish between him, until Adam had risen up and wrestled Brian to the ground._

"_Watch it little brother," Adam had said pinning Brian with his knee. "I can still take you out!"_

"_I let you win." Brian said as Adam let him up. "I didn't want your girl to find out you are all weak and puny." Brian said punching Adam's arm._

"You need anything, just holler." The nurse said patting her shoulder and as she walked out, Daniel stepped into the room and she stood up again to greet him. He said nothing but wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"Just sleeping." She said. "It will be awhile. They need him sedated anyway. His frostbite is pretty painful."

"He looks pale." Daniel said studying his brother. "He looks small."

"Good thing he's asleep. He'd be mad to hear you say that." She grinned at him, but felt a wave of guilt when she saw that Daniel had begun to cry.

"I'm real sorry, Hannah. You can't know how sorry I am. I should've never run off like that. He worries as it is, and me taking off like that . . ."

"Daniel McFadden, you stop it." She said. "Your brother is a worrier that's true, but he's twice as stubborn as you. He didn't have to drive into town. He didn't have to try and walk home. Those were his decisions. You stop torturing yourself, Daniel." She reached out and squeezed his hand.

Daniel sniffled and wiped his nose with his free hand. He nodded at Hannah and looked at Adam's sleeping form.

"After the services, after the roundup, when it was just us again, I felt so lost and alone. I missed them so much, you know?" He glanced at Hannah. "We were all so wrecked, but he seemed so strong and dependable. I knew deep down in my heart that I could count on him. I knew he would watch over me. Even when things were really hard, and I was being a pill, I knew it." He reached out and took Adam's hand in his, but held him by the wrist, avoiding his bandaged fingers. "I never really stopped to think about how he felt. His parents were dead too. I can't ever remember asking him if he was okay, never." He shook his head.

"You were a child." She said softly.

He turned sharply toward her, "So was he! It was only later that I realized that. He was two years younger than I am now. He had graduated high school six weeks earlier. He was a baby! But I never saw that part of it. If he struggled with it, if it was hard for him, he never showed it. He just took care of me, you know?"

"You took care of each other." She said trying to give him absolution.

"No, he took care of us, you know its true. You know him better than anyone. It was like he just flipped a switch inside - one day he was a boy, and then he was a man without so much as a backward glance. I don't know he did it. I could never . . ."

"You don't know that. If you had to take care of your brothers, you would." She said.

"No, I think I'd run. It would be too hard. He didn't want to ranch. Did he tell you that? He wanted to get away, said it was too much work. Dad didn't fight him on it, either. He made sure Adam knew he was free - even though anyone could see that Adam was born for it. There wasn't a job on the ranch that Adam couldn't do perfectly by the time he was twelve. He was so good at it."

"You don't have to be a rancher, Daniel. No one is asking you to do that. Adam wouldn't ask that of you, any more than your father demanded it of him."

"He's just like him; strong, patient, kind. I never once said thank you, you know that. I never once bothered to think about it from his point of view. I'm always fighting him because I don't like him bossing me. I never stopped to think that he might not even want to be the boss." Daniel hung his head.

"You can tell him when he wakes up." She said softly and standing beside him. She wrapped her arm around him and he leaned against her, resting his head on her shoulder. "You can tell him, Daniel but he already knows." She kissed his forehead. He nodded and they stood together silently watching over him as he slept.

"Thanks Hannah." He said after a long time.

"I didn't do anything." She said blushing.

"No, I don't mean this. Thanks for staying, and taking care of us all." He said seriously.

"Oh, well . . ." She felt at a loss for words.

"You should get some sleep. Sit down, at least." And smiling at him, she settled back into the couch.

"We are all just outside." He told her. "You need anything, you give us a holler, and anyone of _your _brothers will come running." He winked at her and disappeared out the door.

_Your brothers._

It was a change that had taken place almost without her even noticing it. She thought again of Guthrie's terror - _If Adam's lost, will you leave us?_ She could understand his thinking. She was there because of Adam. She hadn't even expected any of them to be there at all. She was expecting a traditional beginning - just the two of them. Yet, she was instantly surrounded by his brothers who terrified her at first, until she'd come to a kind of respectful peace, but almost imperceptibly and without any warning, she found herself in love with all of them. She felt a warm, protective, maternal love for every single one of those McFadden boys, and she counted herself eternally blessed that they miraculously loved her too.

She turned and gazed at Adam's sleeping form. Daniel was right. He looked so small. He was pale, bruised, and she felt all her resolve to be strong failing her. She had been holding back for so long now, and all she wanted was for him to open his eyes so she could know, really, really know that he was going to be alright. She longed to hear his voice, teasing her and calling her girl - which never failed to ruffle her feminist feathers just a little. She looked down at her hands and could see them shaking, and trembling she opened the door. They were sitting all around the tiny waiting area, no doubt a tremendous distraction to the nurses. They were a very good-looking group of men, although they all looked exhausted, filthy and weary. Seeing her, they rose, and Brian and Crane who stood closest to the door took a step toward her.

"Brian . . ." She said her voice already failing her. "I . . . I . . ."

Both he and Crane were at her side, their arms supporting her.

"Hey, hey." Crane said, ever perceptive. "It's okay, now. It's okay, honey. We found him. He's okay. Shhh."

She leaned into their arms and it took the very last ounce of her strength to say, "Could you wait with me please?" And it was then, after Adam was safe, that the torrent of fear and grief washed over her. She wept as all six of her brothers held her close; her strong tower. Someone lifted her up and they all carried her back into the room, where Adam slept. They all crowded into the small room, and she sat in the arm chair with Guthrie, as Brian and Crane sat on the arms of the chair. The whole time that they waited for Adam to open his eyes and speak to her, they stayed close constantly whispering encouragement and always one of them either held her hand or kept an arm around her.

She drifted in and out of sleep, feeling safer than she had since he had disappeared three long, horrible days ago. It must have been late in the day that she awoke seeing all the brothers asleep around the room, and as she stirred, Brian, who was sitting across from her, rose and came to her.

"He's still sleeping, honey. His temperature is up some. The doc came by and said that he's progressing really well." He took her hand in his. "You need something? Hungry? Water?"

She shook her head her eyes filling yet again with tears. She wiped at them. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't stop . . ."

He sat back on the arm of the chair, wrapping a long arm around her. "Shh. You go ahead and cry all you need. God knows, you kept yourself together strong way too long. I don't know how you did it, Hannah. I was out of my mind with worry. I still can't fathom how you kept standing."

"Thanks Brian. You tell the boys for me too. I never, ever could've made it without all of you. You want to know how I kept strong? You kept me strong - just like you are all still doing right now." He nodded his head and squeezed her shoulder.

"We're family." He said simply and kissed the top of her head. "Close your eyes and sleep some more, Sis. You still look just exhausted. I'll wake you if anything happens, I promise."

She closed her eyes, resting her head on his knee. "I know you will. I can't think of anyone I trust more than my brothers."

"Adam." Brian said and she opened her eye again briefly to smile, and nod at him.

"No one else, though." She said closing her eyes and as she drifted off to sleep she dreamt she was dancing once again in Adam's arms while their brothers all sang over them.


	11. Chapter 11

The light was bright and hurt his eyes, so he tried to stop himself from fully opening them. He ached, from head to toe. He felt like he'd been dragged around by a bull. He licked his dry lips, and groaned softly. He knew he needed to get up and get moving. Hannah would be so worried.

_Hannah_ Joy

Thinking of her made him want to try and rise up and walk, but he knew he couldn't. He opened his eyes, and knew he must be delusional because her face was right there in front of him. He could even smell the soft scent of her perfume.

"Hey, there." She said softly, her voice thick with emotion, and tears already streaming down her face.

"I'm dead?" He asked, trying to reconcile the reality of her being there.

"Nope. Still living." She reached out and touched his face with her soft fingers, and it sent shivers through him. _She was here._

"I must be dead." He repeated and she started to rise up, searching for a nurse, fearful that he'd become irrational. "I got an angel right here in front of me."

She blushed then, understanding. "Well, I'm not sure about the angel part. I've been told I got a bit of the devil in me too."

"Don't I know it." His eyes were fully open and he could see he was in a hospital bed. He felt terrible. He felt wonderful. She leaned in closer, kissing his forehead, and on each side of his face.

"You in pain?" She asked and her voice sounded funny, as she choked back tears.

"Some." He said. "Don't take this the wrong way girl, but you look terrible."

She laughed then. "You don't look so great yourself." And then she began to sob, giant tears that she couldn't hold back.

"Hey, hey, now. Shhh." He said wanting to pull her into his arms, but knowing he couldn't. He moved to at least touch her face with his hand, but felt a horrible pain. "I'm alright, Hannah. Don't cry, baby. It's okay. Shh." He felt unbelievably frustrated. "Lay your head on my chest. It's alright. It doesn't hurt." She lay her head gently on his chest, trying to avoid fully putting her weight on him. After a while, she regained control, and then she could hear the steady beating of his heart. She sighed deeply so relieved feeling as though her own heart, which had been slowed with fear and anguish, had finally restarted. She moved to sit up, pausing first to kiss him, holding his face in her hands.

She inched her face away from his so that she could see his eyes, still holding his face in her hands. She traced the line of his cheekbones with her fingers. She opened her mouth to speak but found words impossible. She began to cry all over again.

"I'm okay, hon. I'm okay. I'm really sorry I was so stupid. I should've listened to you and just gone back to bed. That whole day long, beginning to end, I was just stupid and every choice I made the wrong one." His throat hurt, and the pain was beginning to take over, but he wanted to make this one thing right. "I'm so sorry."

"Well," She said wiping her face with the back of her hand and taking in a deep steadying breath. "I'll forgive you, but only because you came back to me." She started to say something to tease him, but found she couldn't manage it just then. Instead in a voice tinged with panic she said, "Adam, don't ever, ever leave me. I couldn't . . ." She covered her face with her hands.

"Hannah, don't. Stop crying, honey. I can't . . ." He tried to move again, but found the pain was just too intense. "Damn it, honey, I want to put my arms around you, but I can't!" He sighed frustrated. "Hannah Joy, look at me."

She moved her hands away from her face and he said, "Lean in close so I can give you a kiss." She complied and he kissed her very gently. "That's better, then." He said looking at her, his face was stressed with pain.

"I'll get the nurse." She said turning to move.

"Not just yet." He said. "I just want to look at you some more." She sat back down on the bed, her fingers running through his hair. "I take it back. You don't look terrible at all. You are the most beautiful girl on the whole damn planet."

"You know they gave you a ton of drugs, right?" She said managing a grin at last.

"Oh! You keep smiling at me like that girl, and I'll be healed in five minutes." He tried to grin back but winced in pain again.

"I'm getting the nurse." She said. She moved two steps from him, to open the door and could see Crane leaning against the wall beside it.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Can you get the nurse?" She asked him, but smiled. "He's awake just now, but I think he's in a lot of pain."

"I'll take care of it." He turned and fairly ran to the nurse station. She ducked back in the room, sitting down again beside him. She leaned over, kissing his forehead again.

"You smell good." He said his brow wrinkled. "I'm just gonna close my eyes. The light is real bright and it makes my head hurt. But you stay close so I know you're there. I wish I could hold onto your hand. I wish I could wipe away those tears you are trying not to cry." He said.

"Hush, Adam. Rest." She said to him as she rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Here comes the nurse, she's gonna give you some more pain medication. You are gonna feel better real soon."

"I don't want to fall asleep again. I'm afraid you'll disappear girl." He said his voice already slowed as the medication began to kick in.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be right here. Shh, you go to sleep, Adam." She moved closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "I love you, Adam. I'll be right here, when you wake up. I love you."

"Love . . . you . . . girl." He said groggily as drifted back into a pain-free sleep. Hannah kissed his forehead, and straightened the covers over him. And all the while she kept thinking, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

***7***

The Brotherhood stepped into the room later to check on her, and to see if she might consider going home for a little bit and sleeping. They stepped quietly in the room, Brian who entered first almost stopped them all, but smiled instead knowing that every one of them would find comfort in what they saw, just as he did.

Hannah lay curled on the hospital bed next to Adam. They were both sound asleep. They stood in a silent semi-circle around the bed, and Ford found a blanket and covered Hannah who was asleep on top of the covers. They smiled at one another, and then just as silently filed back out into the hallway, Guthrie paused just long enough to brush a light kiss on Hannah's cheek.

They stood in the hallway unsure of what to do or say. They simply looked at one another saying nothing. Brian glanced around at his younger brothers filled with love and hope. He looked down at Guthrie and was surprised to see tears running down his face. The boy made no sound at all as he cried. Brian smiled at Guthrie flooded with ten thousand memories of him - and even though he was twelve, going on thirteen, he reached down and lifted Guthrie up into his arms. His feet dangled awkwardly, but Guthrie clung tightly to Brian, crying into his older brother's shoulder.

"It's okay partner. It's okay." He said his voice breaking the silence. "Adam's okay." He kissed the side of Guthrie's face. "Dad's okay. Don't you worry. Sometimes the story has a happy ending." He said to Guthrie, but he was looking at Crane.

"Yeah." Crane said nodding his head and wrapping his arm around Daniel, who stood beside him. "Sometimes, everything works out just fine." They all fell into a fierce hug then and anyone walking past at that moment would have been surprised to see a tight huddle of brothers blocking the hallway as they wept together; this time weeping for joy.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam sat up in the hospital bed picking at the plate in front of him. It was nearly impossible for him to eat for two simple reasons: first, the food was terrible, and he longed to be home eating whatever Hanah or even Brian cooked, and secondly, his badly injured hands made holding utensils pretty impossible. It was humiliating but he had to be fed. He didn't mind so much when Hannah fed him, although that was hard enough on his manhood, but when Brian or one of the brothers fed him, he felt an unreasonable anger at them. Brian seemed to understand it best, and so he was the one who usually fed him. He would act just as angry right back at Adam, and somehow that made it all seem better.

He was alone for once. Hannah had finally, finally gone home to get some real rest. She'd been at his side since they'd found him, and it was only when the doctors threatened to sedate her, and then forbid her from visiting him, that she had agreed to go home. He missed her, but was greatly relieved. She was so thin and frail looking that he worried about her.

There was almost always someone in the room with him, and they were constantly confessing their love, thankfulness and admiration of him. He had been deeply touched and was equally glad to be alive and with his family still, but the confessions of undying love had become a bit much to take. When Pete from the feed store came in wringing his hands and saying that he couldn't think of anyone he admired more than Adam, Adam had thought, "Oh, good Lord!" Hannah thought the whole thing was hilarious and jokingly referred to him as Saint Adam.

He sighed and looked out the window. It was raining. He wondered what was going on back at the ranch. He longed to be back at home with everything was back to normal. He'd have another treatment on his hands soon, and he dreaded it. Although, his frostbite didn't involve deep tissue, it was still painful. They had debrided all the injured tissue which had hurt like nothing he had ever experienced. He was grateful that the doctor had wisely insisted that Hannah wait outside the treatment room. He had tried to keep himself calm and in check at first, but by the time the doctor finished he had said every single curse word he knew.

"I'm sorry." He said to the doctor after his hands were rewrapped.

"Oh, don't worry about it. That was nothing. I'm surprised you stayed conscious. Most people pass out."

"In hindsight, that seems like a better choice." Adam said exhausted. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Doc, that hurt like the devil."

"I'm sorry to say, you'll have to have done again." Adam shuddered at the thought. "But the good news is that your hands will heal. That isn't always the case."

"I'm looking forward to the day when this is all behind me." Adam said.

Now he anticipated this afternoon's treatment like a small child contemplating a shot. He was pretty much terrified, and doubly grateful that Hannah wasn't around to witness his trembling anticipation. She could read him too well and would know he was absolutely terrified.

"Hey, there Big Brother!" Daniel said stepping into the room, and Adam was grateful for the distraction.

"I was wondering if anyone was gonna come see me." Adam said smiling at his brother.

"Well, I'll do anything to get away from General Bossy." Daniel said laughing. "I'm sure grateful you were born first, Adam. Brian _likes_ being bossy."

"You watch that temper." Adam teased, and Daniel laughed.

"How y'all feeling?" He asked him sitting on the bed beside him.

"Sick of this hospital. I would rather be at home. I gotta plenty people who'll look after me at home." He said.

"Yeah, we'll you were in pretty bad shape. You are just lucky you didn't break your back. I _saw_ those bruises, Adam. It's gotta give you lots of pain."

"It don't feel real good." He admitted and Daniel looked up shocked.

"What kind of grammar is that?" Daniel shook his head. "What would Mom say?"

"That I was a jackass for taking off like I did, and not listening to reason. That I was a fool to let myself get sucked into a stupid argument with you in the first place. She'd say that a man manages his temper; that it is a _boy_ who lets his emotions run wild. I'm so sorry, Daniel. I would never, ever want to send you out like I did. You _always, always, _have a place to come home too." Adam said finally broaching the subject they'd avoided since Adam had been found.

"Adam, you were right. I was selfish and thoughtless. I should have given you fellas plenty of notice so that you wouldn't be short-handed." Daniel looked down at his hands, and couldn't help glance at Adam's bandaged hands sorry that his brother was in such pain. "Adam, I did a ton of thinking while we were looking for you, and I realized that I never once thought of things from your point of view."

"Danny, we don't need to travel that road." Adam said. "Let it be."

"No, man. You gave up everything for me, and all I ever seem to do is fight against you. By the time you were as old as I am now, you'd been taking care of me for years."

"We all took care of each other." Adam said shaking his head at Daniel.

"If I were taking care of you back then, how come I never asked you how you were doing, huh? How come I never asked you if you _wanted_ to be in charge? How come I never once said thank you?" He looked at his big brother with tears in his eyes.

"You were just a baby, Daniel, and a brokenhearted one at that. You said thank you in a million different ways. You're starting to sound like those damn newspaper articles everyone wrote about us. You were my brothers! I loved you and I wanted my family to stay together! _I _wanted it! Of course I took care of you! I couldn't bare to lose you too. You knock off feeling guilty. I am so glad that I stayed home, but there was never really a choice. It is like thinking I had a choice about breathing - of course I took care of you all; the family breaking all apart would have been a second death, and I couldn't have survived it!" Adam turned his face away embarrassed by his tears. Daniel said nothing but crying lay his head down on Adam's shoulder as though he were just a lost nine year old boy again. Adam lifted his arm and rested it across Daniel's back wishing that he could squeeze his shoulder and brush his hand through Daniel's thick hair.

"I'm still saying thank you, Adam." Daniel said at last, sitting up. "I'm still saying I'm grateful. And I still do admire you. I can't think of anyone I admire more."

Adam shrugged. "Well, this may dim your admiration a bit. Could you give me a tissue? I need to blow my nose, and I hate to crush your hero worship, but you are gonna have to hold there for me."

Daniel laughed and got the tissue for his big brother. "Alright, but I draw the line at wiping your backside."

"You know what your problems is kid? You got no depth to your commitments." Adam said with a grin.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed laughing. "We got a real problem with that in my family." He said with a wink.

***7***

"I swear it takes you fifteen hours to chew a damn bite!" Brian said frustrated.

"Don't boss me, Brian." Adam said back fighting the urge to yell.

"Ready princess?" Brian asked, the fork hovering in the air near Adam's mouth.

"You realize as soon as my hands are better I'm gonna kick your ass for that comment alone." Adam said glaring at his younger brother.

"Good! That'll give you some motivation to hurry up and get better." Brian said grinning and shoveling another bite into Adam's mouth.

"When's Hannah coming back?" Adam asked with his mouth full.

"Why you want a kiss for each bite? I can kiss ya." Brian said. "She's should be here soon. She's coming in with Crane. More?" He asked Adam who shook his head. Brian set the plate back on the tray and pushed it away. "I don't know how you eat that. I cook better than that!"

"It sure isn't easy." Adam said. He swallowed down the food and stood staring at the blanket in front of him. He was unusually quiet and it made Brian nervous. He distracted himself by straightening the blankets, and fussy with Adam's tray. At last Adam spoke.

"Hey, Brian, I just wanted to say thanks man. You really helped while I was missing, and I appreciate it. Hannah said how much you . . ."

"Hey, listen you don't need to get all mushy on me. She probably was exaggerating." Brian said clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't do that man." Adam said seriously, and Brian looked down.

"Listen Junior," Brian said. "You can't do anything stupid like that again. She was . . ." He looked up into Adam's eyes and swallowing hard continued, "I can't take her looking like that ever again. It was bad, Adam. It was really, really bad. And this is me saying this, now. It was worse than any other day I've ever faced." They locked eyes the shared remembrance of their very worst day still fresh in their hearts and in their minds.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Adam said seriously. "It's good to know she won't ever really be alone if anything ever . . ."

"Yeah, well nothing's gonna happen." Brian said sharply cutting him off again. "It wasn't just bad for her, Adam." Brian rose and wiping his eyes with his back to his older brother, he spun back around on his heels and leaned in. "Which reminds me, you know everyone's been in here declaring their love for you, and I really think someone should give you what for! What kind of jackass decision was that? Walking back and not even bothering to call your wife?" He threw his hands in the air in frustration. "What the hell, Adam! You could've died! Do you have any idea how pissed off I would've been to find out you were dead because of that damn temper of yours! I tell you what, _you're_ gonna kick my ass? I'm kicking yours! I ought to do it right now, and not even wait until you're well. Running off like you did is something one of the _boys_ would do! You're a grown man with responsibilities! You acted like a jerk, and just because you're laid up in this hospital bed everyone's coming around saying how brave you are - what a bunch of crap. You almost got yourself killed, and nearly shattered that poor girl's heart because you are a stubborn, pig-headed jerk!" Brian stood with his fists clenched and panting.

Adam sat staring at Brian wide-eyed and shocked.

"You got something you wanna say?" Brian said his voice still angry.

"No, I was gonna say sorry, but it seems sort of lame." Adam said. "I am sorry though, Bri. It was so stupid of me. I should know better than anyone that you can't be reckless." He hung his head ashamed. "I'm just really, really sorry, man."

Brian stared at his big brother and sighed, "Jesus, man, you know how to take all the fun out of things. Couldn't you argue with me just a little bit? Now, I feel like hell. You look . . ." He sighed. "Alright, then, you apologized, but next time you pull a stupid stunt like that, I'm . . . I'll . . ." He struggled unable to continue. Finally, he sat back down next to Adam. "I love you, Adam." He said at last his voice thick with tears. "I mean it, partner. Ain't nobody on this earth who understands it all, like you do. You and me, we tackled the worst together, huh?" He leaned forward and gave Adam a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again."

"Yeah, man. I got it. You don't got to get all slobbery. Geez!" He sighed, settling back into his pillows feeling better than he had in days. "Feed me some of that jello would, ya? I'm starving to death."

***7***

When Hannah arrived, she found Brian across the room from Adam trying to shoot grapes into his open mouth. There were grapes all over the floor.

"I swear you two act like you are thirteen still!" She said shaking her head at the both of them. "You are cleaning up this mess, Brian." She said pointing a long finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin turning to face his sister-in-law. Seeing her he let out a low whistle. "Wow!" He said. "You look awfully pretty there, Mrs. McFadden!"

"You just got used to me looking like a wreck." She said blushing.

He glanced back at her as he quickly gathered up all the grapes that were scattered about the room. She was dressed in soft blue dress and not only look rested but it was clear she'd taken great care to make sure her hair looked perfect.

"No, that's not it." He said and turning to Adam he said. "Geez, I'd be mad about being stuck in that damn bed if I were you." He grinned. "Listen, Crane is bringing the boys in about half an hour, so you better get all the kissing out of your system before then. See you later, Junior!" Brian said, and pausing to kiss Hannah's cheek, he disappeared.

"God, am I sorry about my stupid hands now!" Adam said smiling at Hannah. "He's right. You are beautiful, darling."

"Oh, well. It's amazing how much better you can look when you aren't wondering if your husband has been eaten by a wild mountain lion." She said grinning and revealing her dimples.

"Will you get over here! You've already wasted 90 seconds that I could've spent kissing you." She laughed and crossed over to him. As she leaned in close, he said very softly, "I'm really sorry Hannah Joy. Please say you'll forgive me." He looked up into her big brown eyes which filled with tears, but she swallowed them down, and surprising him said, "I'll think about it, Rancher Man."

He laughed then utterly surprised by her, and then he was lost inside her kisses.


	13. Chapter 13

Crane found Daniel underneath the jeep and cursing.

"We'll, good morning to you too!" Crane said laughing.

Daniel slid out and looked at his brother. "I gotta tell you big brother, I'm starting to hate all things with engines!"

"Least the ones with Circle Bar Seven stamped in 'em!" Crane said. "You missed breakfast. I brought some coffee."

"Thank you!" Daniel said accepting the steaming cup.

"Hannah saved you some eggs. She put it in a tortilla so it'd be portable." He hand his brother a tortilla wrapped in a paper towel.

"I'm starting to like her." Daniel said with a grin.

"Well, she's a little on the fence with you - seeing as how you skipped breakfast this morning."

"I wanted to get an early start. I promised Adam I'd help him later, and I wanted to get a jump on this contraption." He said kicking the tire of the jeep.

"Plus you got to head over to Sonora later to meet with that agent." Crane said.

"I don't know about that." Daniel said. "Who told you about that?"

"I heard you on the phone. You should do it, Daniel. You've got talent and you _enjoy_ it! You are just meeting an agent. Maybe nothing will come of it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Daniel said laughing.

"Listen, I'm your brother. It's my job to squash your ego." Crane said. "I read all about it in this psychology class I took. I keep you grounded."

"You're real good at it." Daniel said with a grin.

***7***

Guthrie rose from the breakfast table with one eye on the clock. He put his dish in the sink and accepted the lunch that Hannah handed him.

"Can you write me a note for math?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I didn't get all my problems done." He said nervously.

"Why not?"

"Well, I've been so overwrought about Adam and all. It's hard to focus." He said to her with great hope that she'd buy it.

Ford came up then, and took the lunch that Hannah handed him, shaking his head as he did.

"Really? Really? Guthrie! You think Mom's gonna buy that!" He laughed and shook his head giving Hannah a kiss. "You try and raise 'em right, but you can only do so much." He left Hannah stunned and laughing as he dashed out the door to catch the bus.

Guthrie chased after him. "Thanks a lot Ford!"

"Did Ford just call you Mom?" Adam asked from where he still sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Hannah said with a grin. She walked over to the kitchen door and yelled out into the yard.

"Bye boys! Have a good day. If it's raining I'll meet you at the bus stop!"

They paused in their run out to the bus stop and turning back to her, with arms wrapped around each other's shoulders they yelled in unison, "Bye Mom!" They turned and ran, but not before Guthrie knocked the books out of Ford's hands.

She turned back into the kitchen still laughing and shaking her head. She was nearly knocked down by Evan who raced to catch his brothers.

"See ya later!" He hollered as he raced out the door.

"Your lunch!" Hannah said and he doubled back to grab it, pausing to kiss her.

"Thanks!" The screen door slammed shut for the third time, and he was gone.

"When did he start doing that?" Adam asked surprised.

"A lot happened while you were on your little adventure." She said. "Still hungry?"

"Uh uh." He reached for his cup, but missed his mark, and knocked it over, spilling coffee across the table. "Damn it!" He said reaching for a towel to mop it up. The doctor had been correct and he had suffered no permanent damage with his hands, but they felt awkward and clumsy. He had not fully regained feeling in the outer layer of his skin, and he often knocked things over or dropped things. It was driving him crazy.

"Easy there, cowboy." Hannah said helping him clean it up. "You know you were still in a hospital bed just a week ago. You might want to give yourself a break."

"It is just frustrating." He said with a sigh. He looked down and said softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cursed."

"I forgive you." She said pouring him the last bit of coffee. "Why don't you take it easy today? You could crawl back into bed and rest up a bit more."

"I gotta get some work done. I'll crawl into bed this afternoon." He said looking at her.

"Well, that's fine, but I'm teaching a first aid class this afternoon, so you'll have no one snuggle up to you and keep you warm." She grinned at him.

He rose and carefully lifted his coffee cup and set it in the sink. "Well, the last time, I disobeyed you on this issue, it didn't go to well for me." He held his arms open to her, and she went to him, resting her head on his chest. "I should always listen to you, girl."

"I'm gonna remember you said that. Dang it! Why weren't your brothers around to witness that sentence!"

"No witnesses." He grinned at her.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." She said stepping away from him, but holding on to his hand very gently.

He stayed where he was looking her up and down.

"What?" She asked blushing. "Adam!"

"I was just seeing if you had buttons because I'm not so good with buttons just yet." He said with a wolfish grin.

She laughed and said, "Well, you know what my piano teacher always told me?" He shook his head at her. "Practice, practice, practice!" And laughing still she dropped his hand and dashed up the stairs ahead of him.

Laughing he followed her upstairs calling out, "Listen here, girl! You know I can't run!" But he took the steps two at a time.

***7***

Daniel collapsed on the couch next to Brian who was looking at an old catalog.

"Hey, watch it! You trying to sit on my lap?" Brian said giving him a shove.

"I'm beat! How long you gonna milk the whole I-almost-died thing, Big Brother?" He looked over at Adam who sat next to Hannah in the armchair. They were reading the paper together.

"Long as I can." Adam said.

"Great! Don't worry about us." Daniel said sarcastically. "We can do your chores and ours, no problem."

"Well, it's all settled then." Adam said with a grin.

"Crane!" Guthrie yelled from the kitchen table. "Crane! I forgot what I was supposed to do with the negative ones."

"He won't listen to me!" Evan yelled from where he sat beside him. "He doesn't like the way _I _explain it!"

Crane rose shaking his head. "It's like trying to lead a stubborn bull trying to get that boy to understand algebra." He crossed the room saying, "Hold your horses, little man. We can work through it together."

"Good! 'Cause Evan doesn't make any sense." Guthrie hollered back.

"I'm in calculus! I know what I'm talking about." Evan said back.

"I'm gonna start charging for the tutoring." Crane said as he went into the kitchen where the brothers sat working.

"Well, I'm not hanging around here all night with you folks. That jeep dependable, Dan'l?" Brian asked rising.

"It is for now. Where you going?" He asked him.

"Into town. Gonna see if I can't put the old McFadden charm to good use."

"Let me tag along." Daniel said.

"No way. You''re tired out from all those extra chores. I can't have you begging to come home early. _I'm_ not babysitting tonight."

"You're just afraid the ladies will prefer me and my McFadden charm." Daniel said.

"Please!" Brian said shaking his head. "I'm not trying to date _children_. I'm looking for women my age."

"Oh, so you are going out to the rest home?" Ford said surprising everyone.

"Ford!" Brian said shocked. He turned to Adam who was nearly doubled over laughing. "Did you hear that? Did you? I spend my whole life raising him, and he goes and turns on me! You better watch yourself there Ford. You are just lucky I'm too stunned to chase you down."

"Ford Edward McFadden, you are my hero." Daniel said laughing.

Ford grinned, but seeing Brian's face he said, "I'm gonna go check on that lamb. She looked a little bit weak earlier." He turned and nearly ran out the back door.

"I can't believe it!" Brian said. "You know I blame you." He said pointing at Hannah.

"Me? What did I do?" She asked.

"You had to go build him up. He's all full of confidence now. There will be no living with him. I tell you what Adam, that girl of yours is nothing but trouble. Yesterday, I found myself humming. _Humming!_ And it was some godawful cheerful song. Do me a favor Adam, if you hear me suggest that we change our brand to flowers and rainbows, just push me off that cliff, alright?"

"I can push you off one right now, if you like." Hannah said smiling at him.

"I'm going into town." Brian said reaching for his hat. "I gotta find me a wife of my own. Yours is gonna be the death of me."

"Good luck with that!" Adam said laughing at him.

"If you can manage to bring home a wife, I can certainly do it - and I won't have to hide my brothers from her either! When you are good-looking as I am, a girl doesn't mind a pack of brothers being part of the deal."

"It wasn't the pack of brothers, that was the problem." Hannah teased. "It was just the one." She winked at him.

"You coming or not, Danny boy?" Brian said rolling his eyes at her.

"Let's go already. They don't allow visitors at that rest home after eight." He said and dashed out the door.

Brian stood in the center of the room, his shoulders slumped. "Good night, everyone." He said tipping his hat at them. "It is time for me to leave you all and kill my little brother." He turned and heading out the door. "Listen here, Dan'l. I put up with that from Ford because it was pretty impressive coming from him, but you are gonna pay for that, son!" He paused and stuck his head back in saying, "You sure kicking him out was a _bad_ idea?" And then he was gone.

"Well, looks like another quiet boring evening at home." Adam said to Hannah.

"Yep, looks like it." She agreed.

Just then there was a crash and shout and Guthrie came running through the room with Evan close behind.

"You wanna see problem solving? I'll show you problem solving!" Evan yelled pinning Guthrie to the floor.

"Knock it off you two!" Crane said following them.

Evan paused still holding Guthrie in a choke-hold. "You thinking what I'm thinking, little brother?" Guthrie grinned, and nodded. They both turned and ran at Crane, Guthrie using the nearby couch to catapult himself through the air and onto Crane's back. "Attack!" He yelled.

"Just another, quiet evening on the ranch." Hannah shouted over the noise of the three brothers wrestling.

"It's like a dream, isn't it?" Adam shouted back to her.

"Yep, you and me, the stars, a nice fire in the fireplace, and six of your brothers." She said laughing.

"Don't exaggerate, sweetheart, three of them aren't here right now." He said.

Ford came running up the front steps just then. "Hey! Something spooked the goats! Two of them jumped that fence - now they are in with those cows! Come on!" Evan and Crane sprang into action with Guthrie close behind. They ran down the steps and out into the yard.

"I forgot to mention the cattle, the chickens, the goats and the sheep." Hannah said rising.

"Oh, this is so romantic!" Adam said crossing the room and holding open the door for her. "You, me, moonlight, and missing livestock!"

"It's just like our wedding night!" She said laughing and followed her husband out into the cold night wrapped not in her parka, but his.

***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7***


End file.
